


Weekend in New York

by CumberCougars (lunacatd)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Benedict Cumberbatch Fan Encounter, CumberCougars, Cumberbatch, F/M, RPF, Real People Fic, Romance, Sexual Content, Weekend In NY Friday, Weekend in NY, Weekend in New York, Weekend in New York Friday, fan fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacatd/pseuds/CumberCougars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine wins tickets to the Sherlock PBS Event and plans a dream weekend in New York around shopping, visits to museums and Broadway plays. Her plans, however get thrown out the window when she meets the man she's been obsessing over for real.</p><p>Pinterest board with images that go along  with this story - start at bottom of board/page</p><p>http://pinterest.com/lunacatd/weekend-in-ny/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

I still couldn’t believe I was here, in New York City, New York. I finally got to cross this dream off my list, spending a weekend in the Big Apple, seeing great Broadway plays, exploring world class museums, art galleries and sampling some great food. The best bit had already happened, I had been lucky enough to attend the Sherlock PBS event, a Q&A with Steven Moffat, Sue Vertue as well as the crush of my life Benedict Cumberbatch. The event had been fun, if a bit disorganized. I got to meet some of my twitter friends in real life and had a blast hanging with them then taking in the Q&A. I didn’t get a chance to actually meet Benedict because the lineup was so long, and to be frank, I’m very uncomfortable at that type of meet & greet. I stayed back away from the action and let my friends enjoy the moment, stepping in to photograph it when necessary which was about it – well except for: the furnace burning inside of me at his nearness, the trembling I felt throughout my body and how my every sense was so focused on Benedict I barely heard or saw anything else around me, but hey, that’s the way it goes. 

That was then this is now. Here I was, Friday night in the Big Apple all on my own. It had been a while since my last vacation for pure pleasure, and I was going to enjoy every bit of it. Tonight the plan was to indulge in drinks at The Lounge downstairs. I had chosen this high end boutique hotel because it was one of the ‘It’ spots in Manhattan, and The Lounge was well known for the quality of drinks as well as the Glitterati clientele. 

Seeing as driving wasn’t going to be an issue for once, I looked forward to sampling from the famed drink menu. I also planned to indulge in my other favorite pastime, people watching. There was nothing I liked better than to sit back and watch the world go by, pull out my journal/sketchbook to fill it with notes, drawings & observations. Sometimes I pretended I was an explorer, or anthropologist studying an alien species or primitive tribe. Because I’m an introvert, something that took a few years to accept about myself which now I have fun with it, I enjoy being amongst people though it was not necessary for me to interact. I am perfectly comfortable studying the ebb and flow of life around me and The Lounge looked to be a mother lode of chronicles for this trip.

This afternoon had been spent shopping in a few vintage stores and tonight I was going to wear my great finds. Being of average height, about 5’7” and a little too plump for my liking I was lucky to have inherited an hourglass figure. Thankfully the early 60’s catered to my sort, so now I wore a classic black cocktail dress that hugged my curves in all the right places. It was sleeveless with a pencil skirt and scooped neckline that though designed to expertly hide the black lace bra I wore, showed off my cleavage just so. I loved the bra & matching boyshort panties as they were comfy yet made everything look perky - because it was best to look & feel your best through and through. Next came the shoes, I had totally indulged in these - Christian Louboutin Patent Ankle Wrap Espadrilles in black – I still cringed at the dent in my bank account, but when I put them on… ecstasy. 

After accessorizing with my favorite matching rainbow moonstone jewelry: droop earrings, pendant & chunky ring all in slightly tarnished silver settings which enhanced the opalescent sheen of the stones against my pale skin; I finished off my makeup which I kept light - just a smoky eye to set off my hazel peepers, with a touch of blush and tinted gloss. Giving my short, dark brown hair a little tousle with jasmine scented oil I stepped back from the mirror to get the whole effect. “Not bad Jo” I thought, “should fit right in.” Really, really loved the shoes couldn’t help posing a little, then waving at my mirror image I grabbed my clutch, the sketchbook and left on my adventure. 

The Lounge lived up to my expectations. It was early, only 8pm, so the place was not crowded yet though I could see a lineup had already begun at the outside entrance. As a guest of the hotel I had VIP privileges which meant I could go right in, and what an inner sanctum it was. The hotel had been a place that attracted glamour and wealth back in the roaring 20’s but got hit hard by the Great Depression. All this time it had languished in obscurity until the trend of boutique hotels took off. In the last few years the place had been lovingly restored and updated. Now it shone with its former glory and glimmered with just the right touches of Neo-Glam. The Lounge followed in this theme, it was located in what would have been the original’s library, the walls were floor to ceiling book shelves stuffed with what seemed to be leather clad volumes, as well as mementos and oddities from some madman’s numerous trips around the world. 

The décor was a warm mixture of gleaming woods, dark leather, rich velvet brocades & the sparkle of crystal chandeliers. The furniture was eclectic from different eras mixed & matched in assorted groupings so that guests could choose to sit in large groups, smaller numbers or mingle between the two. In some areas there were private alcoves where some could retire for more intimate conversation yet still keep an eye on things while out of view themselves. I knew this because I had read the brochure. The best part as far as I was concerned was the lighting, low but not too low, and according to the odd obligatory mirror I passed by, suitably flattering. So I commanded the whispery imp at the very back of my mind that liked to pop up at times like these to tell me I was too fat and how did I dare think I belonged in place like this to shut the fuck up as I made my way to the stunning replica speakeasy bar. 

After a couple of Old Fashioneds, a mix of Whiskey, sweet syrup, Bitters & soda over ice, a house specialty keeping in with the 20’s affectation, I chose a nearby table with a lovely red velvet loveseat as the Lounge was getting busier and I wanted a good vantage point for people watching. The drinks were doing their job; I couldn’t hear the damned imp anymore and felt the beginning of a nice buzz. As I sipped from my third drink, this time a Moscow Mule, I watched people coming in, some couples, a few groups, the odd singleton. These were definitely the beautiful folk, glamour and wealth shimmered from their beings like magic. This time I had not stumbled upon aliens, or primitives, but upon the Faerie Realm. “Uh oh, shouldn’t have drunk anything. Now I’ll never be able to leave… Oh well.” I giggled as I took another sip. A sip that was almost my last because at that very moment who should walk in the door but Oberon himself. 

I… I couldn’t believe my eyes. There he was tall, gorgeous, absolutely regal in his black suit, white shirt, black tie with a white slice of kerchief peeking out of the front pocket. “I bet it’s a Spencer Hart” my brain said, because it fit him beautifully, enhancing his well formed figure perfectly. I must have forgotten to breathe, because as he strode towards the bar the air rushed right back into my lungs burning away any buzz I had felt in a rush of adrenalin. 

Still processing the fact that Benedict Cumberbatch had just walked into this very bar, I noticed his still dark hair was combed back with some kind of product as that errant curl that had misbehaved so at the Sherlock PBS event kept to its place. Oh god! Benedict Cumberbatch was right here at the very same time that I was! The question now was what the hell, if anything was I going to do about it.

His presence transfixed me. No Jo, you can’t turn into a Cumberzombie. This was the time to use my skills and observe, store as much data into my mind as possible for future reference. It took all my will but I didn’t just watch, I scrutinized, and noted that he seemed to be on his own. After chatting with the bartender for a bit he turned around to study the crowd in an easygoing manner. Once again I was almost stumped into paralysis by the realization that Benedict Cumberbatch (ok, I had to stop thinking of him on a full name basis or I wasn’t going to get anywhere.) That Benedict, no Ben, was here on his own to have drinks, and hang out to… to what? Maybe he’s here to people watch, like me? 

That’s when the world dropped from under me.

Ben’s gaze swept the room but before I could look away, he caught me looking… at him. And he smiled that sweet smile that crinkles his pretty eyes. I smiled back, all the while thanking every god in heaven, hell, middle earth, Asgard and any other realm I could think of, he wasn’t close enough to see the heat that flushed me from head to toe – though the intensity was such I thought he might have felt it. In any case his eyes moved on, which was a good thing as I was able to breathe and my heart decided to start beating again. 

This was going to be an interesting evening.

After about 60 seconds of agonizing mental self torture, I came to a decision. No, I wasn’t brave enough to talk to him – I wouldn’t even know where to start without sounding like a total idiot – but I would buy him a drink. Logic had taken over and I realized chances were he had come here in search for company. As varied as my fantasies have been, I knew I had not a chance when compared to the array of female splendor present. If there was one thing I knew well it was my limitations. Now that all expectations were out of the way, I felt more myself. 

Now that I had a goal, I sat back and studied him more surreptitiously to figure out what cocktail would suit him. I noticed he was nursing a Scotch of some kind. Well, it was time for Rum. Setting my sketchbook aside, I went to the bar. The bartender came right over and took my instructions for a Cucumber, Lime & Mint Crush – a deliciously, refreshing Rum cocktail. I had the feeling Mr. Cumberbatch, Ben, would enjoy very much. I promised the bartender a generous tip if he kept my identity a secret unless Ben really liked the drink; this made the bartender laugh and me giggle. What can I say, I live in perpetual hope. 

As I turned to go back to my table I snuck a glance Ben’s way. What was that? Had he been checking out my legs? No, must have been my imagination. However I did get another smile, and a nod, this time. I beamed back more like my usual self and my heart only skipped a beat, or ten. Walking back to my table I took my time, just in case, besides the Louboutins made me feel superb. After settling back into the loveseat, I gulped half of my drink kicking myself for not ordering another while I was up there.

Never mind, the action had started. I watched as the bartender followed my instructions to a tee. He got Ben’s attention, mixed the cocktail and served it. I could see Ben’s curiosity had been piqued because he questioned the bartender who good naturedly refused to answer. With a shrug, Ben tentatively sipped the opalescent liquid and then took a bigger swallow with obvious relish. “Mission accomplished” I nodded to myself, “now I can say I bought Benedict Cumberbatch a drink.”  
With a satisfied sigh, I opened my sketchbook; took up my pencil and with a few strokes commemorated the moment to paper. I drew a few different vignettes of Ben’s face as he had smiled at me, his profile as he studied the crowd, sipping on his drink, just some impressionistic depictions not worrying too much about unimportant detail. I concentrated on the line of his jaw, the curve of his neck, the bow of his lips… his lips.

When I finished dating the page, I noticed a pair of dark trousered legs standing beside my table. My eyes couldn’t help but follow the impeccable line of said trousers up to a graceful long fingered very masculine hand holding what I knew to be a Cucumber, Lime & Mint Crush cocktail. I kept going up past a thin black tie, white shirt collar, strong columnar neck –paused momentarily at the most charming cupid bow lips which were curled on one side in a little, almost wicked smile to finally settle on a gaze the color of jasper, or maybe topaz, who could really tell when you were caught in the maelstrom of Oberon’s eyes. 

“Hello” He greeted his voice deep, dark just like the Jaguar ads I had lost myself in listening to over and over again.

It was all I could do not to turn around to see who must be behind me because I could not believe this man was standing here talking to me. “Oh, hi!” I answered proud my voice had not cracked.

“I believe I owe you a thank you for this delightful drink.” He said lifting the glass in his hand, then “May I?” indicating the space at my side.  
I guess I agreed, because before I knew it, he had folded his magnificent length into the loveseat next to me. My mind was reeling; I could not comprehend how this was possible. Somewhere along the way I must have walked through an enchanted mirror or into a parallel universe because I could not figure any of this happening in my reality. 

“My name is Benedict” He offered.

My eyes met his which again crinkled with the warmth of his smile. Even sitting he was taller than me and this close I could see the thickness of his lashes, the silky texture of his skin, and the fullness of his lips – to say nothing of the intoxicating scent of him. Not just the light cinnamon-like fragrance he wore, but that other aroma that was all him – a little leather, a little smoke and a whole lot of sexy.

“Hi, I’m Jo. Well, Josephine, but everyone calls me Jo” I babbled trying not to stare at how built he truly was. I should have felt crowded in, but didn’t, not at all.  
“Josephine” He rolled my name round his tongue, almost as If he were savoring it. 

“But you can call me Jo” I blurted nervously.

“I prefer Josephine, if that’s alright” He took my hand squeezing it gently, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

I smiled my agreement, how could I say no, especially to the way he pronounced it as if he relished every syllable. 

At that moment the logical side of me kicked in again. Had to be grateful for all that Cognitive Behavioral Therapy, who knew it would come in handy at moments like this.“Um, Ben I have a confession to make.”

“Really? Have we progressed that far already in our relationship?”

“Ha.” I was unable to stop from smirking at him, “It’s just that I do know who you are.” 

“You do? Well it does happen, in my line of work.”

“Really? What do you do?” I had to tease back, to which I received a mock serious look. “But seriously, I am a long time fan. I’ve enjoyed most of your work for a while and was even at the PBS Q&A last night.”

I wasn’t sure what to expect so I reached for my practically empty glass and sipped at what was left waiting apprehensively for his answer.  
“You need another drink” He noted, “Hang on.”

Well, that’s it then he’ll walk away now. I sighed… but he didn’t. He didn’t even get up. He just gestured one of the wait staff over, gave her some instructions I didn’t hear and turned back to me. Settling more comfortably he threw an arm along the back of the loveseat, and let his thighs drift apart just a bit. Suddenly my lips were so dry I had to moisten them with my tongue. Was I seeing this? Were his eyes on my mouth? I inhaled softly through parted lips and his gaze moved up to mine.

“Most of my work?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I haven’t seen everything you’ve done, so don’t you raise your eyebrow at me Mr. Cumberbatch.” I answered hiding the fluster I felt behind false bravado, “Though there was ‘Warhorse’.”

“’Warhorse’? What was the matter with ‘Warhorse’?” 

“Your performance was faultless.” I rushed to amend “It’s the movie I have problems with.”

“What do you mean?” He asked and seemed sincere in his curiosity.

I tried to forget how his thumb brushed against my bare shoulder as I turned more towards him, and how my bare knee pressed against his thigh. It’s not like there was much room to maneuver and he seemed to take up even more space somehow. 

“It was too manipulative,” I explained “Spielberg relies too much on his short hand of epic photography and maudlin music. It’s like he doesn’t trust his audience to understand, so he hammers the point home with a fracking battering ram when a delicate chisel would do.” 

“Fracking?” 

And with that the ice was broken. My drink arrived, a grapefruit G&T with lemongrass and my “hmmm…” of appreciation was met with Ben’s sage approval. We continued to chit chat. We talked about just about anything & everything it seemed. He told me how busy he had been and how much he was enjoying New York. I told him about wanting to catch as many plays as I could and about going to the MoMa. I mentioned how I loved this hotel and he chuckled, because it turned out he was staying here too. 

“You are kidding!” I exclaimed. 

“I am not.” Ben replied with a sly grin.

“Why are you grinning like that? You look like the proverbial cat… no, the Cheshire Cat.”

He just shook his head and ordered another round for us. 

A couple, or maybe more rounds later – I kind of lost count which at this point I didn’t give a flying fig about - I had the best most tingly feeling all over and it didn’t matter where or why, I was enjoying it, myself, and this dream I was caught in. This wonderful, crazy, fantastical enchantment in which I was in New York City, sitting in posh bar, with the king of the Faeries at my side.

Ben noted the sketchbook on my side of the table. “I noticed you were working on something earlier. Would you mind showing me?”

“It’s just my doddle collection. I like to keep my hands busy, so I keep notes, scribbles, that sort of thing.” 

“I’d love to see. You have, after all seen my work.” He taunted.

“Oh. Alright” I gave in.

Before I could try to get it, Ben leaned in front of me reaching across so that his body brushed right up against me and I was encircled by him. 

I pulled back to give him room which somehow resulted with the arm he had on back of the loveseat around my shoulders steadying me. For a moment his face was mere inches from mine so if I leaned forward just a bit I could have tasted that place where his throat blended with his jaw. And just like that it was over. 

We were both back in our place, but not quite, because now I was tucked close against his side, and his left hand had not returned to the back of the loveseat. It lingered, long graceful fingers tracing a lazy line from the top of my shoulder to the back of my neck. 

My heart raced so, my breath too. I looked at him, but Ben was looking at the sketches in my book. He had it open at the drawings I had just done. His hand so big and dexterous he could handle the small book without problem. 

“These are very good,” He said “though you flatter your subject a bit too much.” 

“I don’t think so. I draws them as I sees them.” I replied, watching how his articulate fingers held one of my most precious possessions.

With a grunt, he flipped farther back and found the sketches and notes from the PBS Q&A. A snort of laughter escaped him at the likeness of Steven Moffat “I love that one!” and “These must be the friends you were with.” He correctly guessed at another. Closing the book he finally turned to me, “You are very talented. “

“Thank you, kind Sir.” I managed 

“I can’t believe I didn’t see you there. I must have been far more distracted than I realized.”

“Why would you say that?” I asked curious, truly meeting his eyes for the first time. 

“Because I would have remembered you.” He answered, his voice deepening to a growl. 

I was lost in his eyes, now the color of stormy seas, so dark & fathomless. His spell held me in place as he leaned in. His left hand cupped my face while the other snaked down my back to pull me closer to his body. This whole time he watched me intently as if waiting for some signal. 

“Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Cumberbatch? I asked my voice husky with desire.

“Yes,” he rumbled.

“Good…” I tried to answer, but didn’t finish as he took my mouth with his. 

The lips I had dreamed of so many nights pressed against mine parting them easily, gently. Cupping the back of my head, his strong fingers threading thru my short hair sent shimmers down my body to the very core of me. Though my left hand was trapped between us clutching at his jacket, my right had managed to find purchase on his rather robust thigh. 

He nibbled at my lips, his tongue darting against them lightly, sampling, tasting, while his right hand reached all the way down to cup my rounded bottom appreciatively. And when a small moan escaped me, he chuckled against my mouth. 

Really? Well I could give as well as I got. Taking his full lower lip between my teeth, I bit tenderly. Taking the opportunity to explore the structure of his thigh freely, my hand moved up the inside to trace his groin, and to caress against the bulge in his trousers. Ben inhaled sharply at my touch, his own hand dropping from my neck to catch mine and still it against himself.

“You are doing a bang up job of seducing me Ms… Josephine.” He finished when I didn’t supply a last name. 

Lord, he was even more beautiful than I thought possible, slightly flushed, his lips a bit fuller due to my ministrations, pupils so dilated they were almost black. 

Pulling me even closer Ben brought my hand to his lips and kissed my palm. “We need to move this somewhere more private. Would you consider spending the night with me?” He requested studying my face intently. 

I was surprised, he thought I might refuse! Who the hell would be crazy enough to do that? It certainly wasn’t going to be me. This was something I had dreamed of more times than I could count. A circumstance I, an atheist, found myself as close to praying for as I ever would get. Yeah, there was no way I was going to walk away from this. And not because of all the things I just thought of, but because in the last couple of hours I had discovered that Benedict was not only as wonderful as he had seemed in the media, but that much better. The real being behind the entertainment persona was as genuine and sincere as I have ever met. And he was a damn good kisser.

“I would very much like to spend the night with you, Mr Cumberbatch. “ I beamed,”Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” 

Tipsy on the delectable combination of the cocktails, the surreal quality of the evening and most of all on the thrill that coursed through me every time Ben’s body pressed against mine (which was happening quite a bit as he kept me quite close) I found myself being guided by him through the crowd to the hotel lobby, his hand so warm and strong against my waist. 

As he escorted me into the empty elevator I felt his fingers reach lower to caress my backside. “Your room or mine?” He asked.

“Yours, I’m afraid I only booked a queen size bed.” I countered looking him up and down pointedly. 

“Didn’t plan it too well, did you.” He drew me into his arms. Instead of the kiss I was expecting, he spun me so that we both faced the elevator doors then selected the 14th floor. 

Settling his arms around my waist, he linked his hands around my belly and proceeded to subtly rub small circles along my lower abdomen, while his supple lips brushed casually against the top of my ear, the back of my head, the side of my neck. How good did that feel. My body melted from the inside out, every nerve ending quivered and I had to bite my lip hard not to moan out loud. 

There was no way he was going to get away with that, so I pressed back rubbing up against his erection. I loved the feel of him hard against my soft fanny. Reaching back I was able to get a hold of his firm buttock, gave it a squeeze and was rewarded by a low-pitched groan muffled against my neck. The doors opened, and we stumbled out then hurried along the hall holding hands, giggling. 

After placing the “Do Not Disturb” sign, he closed the door and put his key card on the side table by the door. I was still a bit breathless from our rush down the corridor, but the look in his eyes as he turned to me did more to steal the air from the room than any physical exertion I could imagine. 

“May I” he whispered. 

I nodded, mesmerized. He proceeded to gently remove my jewelry. First the earrings, then the necklace, and last the ring, all the while tracing my lobes, my throat and the length of my arm to my hand with deft fingers. How did he do that? How was he so… him. Both all man and ethereal? He stared at me with an impossible combination of earnestness and promise of sinful things to come. The shape of his mouth spoke of angelic benediction but the twist of the smile he gave me and the blue-green fire in his eyes revealed his inner Mephistopheles, someone I was more than eager to meet.

I watched as he put the jewelry with my clutch & sketchbook on the side table as well. Still caught under his spell, I just didn’t want to take my eyes off of him, everything he did, every move he made was fascinating. The way the fabric of the suit slid across his form, the sound the leather of his shoes made when he walked back to me, and then I stopped thinking all together. 

Suddenly I was up against the wall, every inch of his body pressing against mine, his adept hands sliding down my sides to then cup my bottom so that he could grind himself against me. His mouth was millimeters away, but he stopped just short of a kiss. He just continued to use hands and body to torture me with his touch.

My hands clutched for dear life at the lapels of his jacket, though all I could manage was short ragged breaths, I could not look way from his dark fiery gaze. And when his hand slipped under my dress to cup my mound, I was lost. Lost, spinning out of control, Alice down the rabbit hole, Dorothy in the tornado, a poor little human soul hopelessly ensnared by Oberon’s magic. 

While his nimble fingers did things I only dreamed of, his wicked mouth finally closed over mine to swallow my moans of elevating bliss. He played me, with his fingers against my cunt and his tongue in my mouth. I was able to finally thread my fingers through his wonderfully silky hair, grabbing a handful, I pulled wanting to make him… I didn’t care… hurt; cry out, do more, and never, ever, stop. 

“Cum for me, Josephine” Ben rumbled in my ear, the tenor of his voice taking me even closer to the edge. “I want to see your face as you cum against my hand” He continued to encourage with his voice, his fingers, his mouth until I cried out with the sheer frustrating pleasure of release. Frustrating because he wasn’t inside me, I wanted him inside me… inside… me. 

The release was not complete, if anything I was even more aroused, and a bit angry, felt cheated even. I wanted to shove him. I wanted to hurt him a little, perhaps a lot. I may be just a puny human, but I did not take kindly to being ordered about by Kings of Faeries, Lords of the Underworld, or sexy actors I had ginormous crushes on. 

He must have seen all these thoughts play out on my face because that wicked smirk came back, as well as that delightfully sardonic eyebrow lift. 

“I wouldn’t smile so quickly if I were you, Oberon. Payback can be a bitch.” I pushed him away, straightened my dress, then mustering all the power of the Christian Louboutin Patent Ankle Wrap Espadrilles (this is why they were worth every single penny) I strutted towards the bedroom. 

“Yes, Ms Josephine.” He answered, following closely. And I had the added satisfaction of hearing a puzzled, “Oberon…?”

I found the light switch and worked the dimmer to the right intensity. The bedroom was as strikingly appointed as the rest of the suite. The walls were covered in gold & ivory brocade, and though it was spacious enough to boast a sitting area with a couple of leather wing chairs the room was still dominated by the largest king size bed I had ever seen. A bed covered in what I knew would be the finest Italian linens. I really did love this hotel. 

Choosing one of the wingchairs I sat down and crossing my legs, I met his gaze boldly. “Alright, let’s see how good you are at taking direction.” I challenged. “Shoes,” I demanded pointing my foot at him provocatively.

Ben ambled over and dropped to one knee in front of me. He looked so luscious, still fully clothed, but with his hair in disarray from earlier, that errant curl beginning to droop over his brow. Taking a hold of my ankle, he slid his other hand up my calf to caress the softness of my inner thigh just under the hem of my dress. Before I could object, he brought his hand back, undid the buckle and removed one shoe then the other. Not, however, before thoroughly exploring the shape of my ankles, knees, arches, instep and even toes with able fingers. It took a mighty effort on my part, but I resisted the urge to ravish him then & there. There would be plenty of ravishing soon enough.

I stood up, and lacing my fingers through his thick hair, pulled him up to his feet. We were so close, bodies brushing though this time he really towered over me. Our breaths quickened and he leaned down but I spun about commanding “Zipper.” 

His hot moist breath fanned the nape of my neck as his hand lowered said zipper down slowly… as agonizingly as possible. Taking his time, Ben used the opportunity to brush his knuckles all the way down my spine, and chuckled when I gasped as he gave special attention to the dip just above the line of my panties. God, how that voice sent waves of sensation over my skin, I moved away a little quicker than I meant to then turned to watch him again. 

Keeping my eyes on his face, I shimmied out of the dress, revealing myself to him. I wanted to see what he saw, and was rewarded with far more than I expected. Here I was, certainly not a supermodel, and usually not satisfied with myself because no matter how hard I worked, my body type was more soft Marilyn curves than that hard-body look every gym promised(damn genes). However, at that moment when the hunger in Ben’s eyes increased tenfold, accompanied by the feral nature of the appreciative growl that emanated from deep in his chest, I was very glad there was more to me than mere skin and bones. 

“Come here, “I ordered “Your turn.” 

“When do I get to touch you?” He asked as I positioned him to my satisfaction near the bed, but not too close. I wanted to be able to walk around him. Yes, I was going to extend this moment as long as possible.

“In good time,” I shushed him with my finger, which he promptly took into his mouth and pulled on with his teeth for a bit, teasingly. 

I walked behind him, & taking hold of the lapels, I slid the jacket off of him to reveal how broad his shoulders actually were. Oh, boy. As well as the shirt fit, I could see the fabric straining to contain the width of him. And his scent… it wafted up from his back as the heat was released. I inhaled deeply feeling it permeate me thoroughly. Grabbing handfuls of his shirt I yanked it up un-tucking it roughly pushing it up as far as I could to reveal as much of his back as possible. What a work of art it was, the muscles rippling under moist, smooth skin with the odd freckle here and there. “Hold your shirt up.” I instructed spellbound by the sight, the scent, the heat of him. First, with my hands, my nails, then my mouth & tongue I memorized every inch of skin. He groaned leaning back against me. 

“Take the shirt off.” I moaned against his skin.

“Thank god.” He answered obeying as quickly as he could.

I moved around to the front and offered the same attention to his chest giving extra care to hardened male nipples delighting in taking turns to nibble and lick them while my hands managed to snake under the waistband of his trousers to knead hard at the tops of his buttocks. 

”Josephine, you are killing me,” He rasped begging me with his eyes when I let my hands slip round to the front to undo his belt, and trousers. And when I reached in to take his erection with my hand, his head fell back, exposing that gorgeous long throat, as he moaned “Fuuuuuck.”

“Oh, you should say ‘fuck’ more often.” I sighed squeezing him a little harder.

“FuckFuckFuckFuck.” Ben responded, his voice lower than I had ever heard it. So low I could feel it deep inside of me a precursor of what was to come “I want to fuck you *now*.” 

He picked me up as if I weighed no more than a feather, and dropped me in the middle of the gigantic bed. He quickly followed, pressing me into the mattress with his delicious weight, his mouth devouring mine. After making quick work of my bra, his hands cupped the sides of my full breasts so that my sensitive nipples were crushed against the roughness of his chest all the while his muscular thigh pushed between my legs rubbing against me. 

His hands and mouth were unrelenting. I clung to him letting all my senses free reign to enjoy every second of this ride. He took his time exploring every inch of exposed skin. He mouthed my breasts like they were the sweetest most delicious dessert, murmuring his appreciation all the while. I was quickly losing even the semblance of control, so when he pulled away from me I cried in pain and frustration. Not again.

“Hang on, darling Josephine,” he explained breathlessly,”I need to get a condom.” 

Breathing as though I was running for my life, I watched as he discarded the trousers and underpants, to reveal his delectable ass. And when he turned to take a condom from the bedside drawer I finally got to see his penis, magnificently erect, standing at perfect attention just for me. “You certainly don’t disappoint,” I said huskily, reaching for him as he returned to me.

“Glad to hear that,” Ben smiled against my mouth, his hand dealing as swiftly with my panties as he had done with the bra. 

He cupped me again, his fingers massaging me gently making sure I was ready for him. God, was I ready, I was thoroughly ready and let him know by begging with every ounce of my being. Please, please, please…. He attempted to flip so I’d be on top, but I shook my head. “No, this way” I explained, “I want to feel the weight of you for real.” And then he was there, inside of me, the length and breadth of him pushing into my heat, my wetness - stretching me, filling me completely.

My legs wrapped around him, my nails dug into his back, I inhaled sharply as he pushed in deep but slow letting me get used to the shape of him inside. I had to open my eyes, I wanted to see, to commit to memory that face as it showed me his pleasure. I wanted to have this in my heart forever, the beauty of him as he came inside me, locked in my mind’s eye for the rest of my life. 

He started to move, to thrust in and out, each time a bit faster, a bit stronger, building the bliss wave upon wave with his hips, his mouth his hands. I clenched around him making him groan my name with desperate pleasure. 

Feeling him shudder inside and against me, hearing the ecstasy pour out of him in his low pitched moans, brought my own orgasm to a pitch. My body quivered as it never had before, the core of me sending signals of liquid fire to all my extremities so my senses went into total overload.

I found myself safely wrapped in his firm yet gentle embrace, as he brushed my short bangs aside. “That was… wonderful.” He declared studying my face, once again eager for my reply.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” I couldn’t help answering, and threw caution to the wind by reaching up to catch his generous bruised mouth with my own for a slow methodical kiss.  
He pulled away long enough to reply “You should say ‘fuck’ more often too, my Josephine.” 

~

I gathered my things as quietly as possible, then paused in the doorway to take one last look. He was magnificent, completely relaxed in sleep, his gorgeous body barely covered by the thin sheet which left very little to the imagination. If Michelangelo had sculpted a sleeping David, Benedict would have been the perfect model. Better actually, I had to smile, as David had nothing on Ben in certain departments. I froze momentarily as the object of my lustful thoughts moved, but he was just adjusting a little in his sleep. 

Taking my cue, I got to the entry way & dressed swiftly. Picking up my sketchbook, I opened it to the page where I had drawn him in The Lounge. I ripped it out carefully, making as little noise as possible, taking my pencil paused thinking about what to write. I didn’t have any illusions. I had purposely not given him, my last name or my room number, noting also he hadn’t worked too hard at getting them from me. This had been a diversion, a one night stand, and I was more than happy to have had it. It had been as lusty and pleasurable as I could have wished, but now dawn was well on its way and the time for humans like me to go back to their boring everyday lives. 

Decision made, I scribbled:  
I have had a most rare vision  
I have had a dream  
Past the wit of man to say what dream it was.*  
Josephine 

on the paper, left it on the side table and made my way to my room on the 8th floor. Tomorrow awaited the rest of my weekend in New York City.

 

* Bottom the Weaver speech – A Midsummer Night’s Dream – by William Shakespeare


	2. Saturday, Before Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing adventures of Benedict Cumberbatch and Josephine
> 
> Pinterest board with images that go along with this story - start from bottom of board/page
> 
> http://pinterest.com/lunacatd/weekend-in-ny/

The water felt wonderful. I didn’t bother counting laps; I just let the flow and rhythm take over. I hadn’t been able to sleep much, so by 6am gave up and decided to enjoy the beautifully restored pool offered by the hotel. Early morning swims were my preferred form of exercise as well as a way to unwind, and I certainly needed to do that this morning. Recollections drifted in and out of my mind and I let them, allowed them to wash over me as I swam the length of the pool and back. I glided through water and memories effortlessly though not without a tinge of regret. The liquid evoked the remembrance of his touch, the sensations of his hands, skin, mouth, while images of his exquisite face tugged at the very heart of me. 

At the same time, the nasty little imp was back at my ear making sure I knew I had been damn lucky. Yeah, damned lucky to have been at the right place at the right time, and to not bother thinking I deserved anymore. Good thing I left before morning. That would have been awkward, waking up to uncomfortable self-consciousness at best or inelegant hurried ushering out the door at worst. Yes, leaving before any of that had a chance to happen had been the best choice of all. Anxiety rose at these thoughts, so I chased it away by concentrating on my stroke, smoothing my movements even more, and as I came to the pool’s edge, making my racing turns as graceful as possible. Keeping my mind in the moment, on physical actions, brought me back to that zen state I needed most. 

Just as I had achieved a satisfactory mindfulness, I heard a splash and realized someone else had entered the pool. Oh well, I had enjoyed a bit of solitude, time to share. As the pool was quite large, accommodating six lanes, I was surprised when the person opted to swim in the lane right next to me. I didn’t pay much mind at first though did notice it was a him and as he was faster than I there wasn’t much chance to note anything else - until I did.

Oh shit. 

It was Ben, Benedict Cumberbatch. After last night I had little trouble recognizing that physique. Oh Stormageddon Dark lord of all. What was he doing here? Had he recognized me? No, why should he? My mind raced in circles, ever spiraling loops so that I failed to notice he had stepped into my lane at the end of the pool. With an ungainly splutter I stopped myself from colliding with him, and stood up coughing.

“I’m sorry.” Ben apologized. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” Stepping forward he pushed my goggles up and was brushing my wet hair aside “Shall we say ‘good morning’ properly then?” 

Before I had a chance to process what was happening, his lips brushed mine in the most excruciatingly tender of kisses. “Good morning,” he murmured against my mouth then pulled back a bit his eyes watching me as his hands cupped my face gently. 

“Morning…” I mumbled back, quite surprised I’d said anything at all as I was pretty sure my mind had glitched. 

While I considered whether my brain had somehow fallen out of my head because I couldn’t put two coherent thoughts together, I felt my body being pulled to his. Ben’s arms circled me, one hand cradling the back of my head, the other spanning the small of my back. He pressed me so close my breasts flattened against his chest, he even parted his legs a bit to fit me against himself more intimately. Somehow my arms had snaked around his body, don’t ask me how, and I heard myself make a small begging sound. 

His mouth twisted a bit “This is for not being there this morning,” he said and brought his mouth onto mine again, this time the gentleness replaced by unrelenting fervor. My lips parted willingly beneath the onslaught, the taste and scent of him intoxicating me. It was all I could do to hang on to him as my legs refused to do the job of holding me up. I was supported entirely by his strength and the water surrounding us. He leaned back against the pool wall, his hands roaming down my back to knead my bottom and grind me harder against himself. 

My heart, like his, raced, pounding like an out of control bass drum, and when his lips broke away, we both groaned in mutual frustration. “Good to know you are not unaffected,” Ben rumbled touching his forehead to mine. 

“What?” I asked confused and took a much needed breath, thankful for the coolness of the water and also wondering how it hadn’t evaporated already considering the heat being generated between us. 

“You left. Why?” 

I could barely breathe, never mind think with his hands on my body, his lips brushing randomly against my cheek, neck, bare shoulder. “I did? ... I did. How did you find me?”

“You said you liked to swim in the mornings that you intended to try out the pool.” 

“Oh…”

“And if you hadn’t been here, I was prepared to knock on every door on the eighth floor.”

“Uh? How did you …?”

“You also mentioned what a superb view you had even though you were only on the eighth floor.”

“Oh. How helpful of me,” some of my cognitive abilities were returning though I still couldn’t believe he was here holding me. 

“That is not how I would have put it.” 

His mouth took command of mine again, this time more exploratory, taking his time savoring mine with toe-curling slowness and precision. The velvet feel of his tongue inside my mouth, against my teeth, against mine made whole colonies of butterflies take flight inside my belly. How did I even imagine I would be able to escape from Oberon’s clutches so easily?

With a sigh he ended the kiss. “So what are our plans for today?” 

“Our plans?” 

“I would like to spend the day with you. Also, just to be clear, I am hoping we will spend the night making love and this time it will be so fucking hot, you will not even contemplate leaving my side before at least noon tomorrow.” 

“Oh… um… Visiting either the Museums of Modern Art or Natural History in the morning, depending on whether I could get in to see the ‘Book of Mormon’ matinee” I blurted out.

“Perfect!” Ben agreed with a twinkle in his eye, “Leave the theatre tickets to me. I’ll make a call.”

“OK.” 

“However, it’s still rather early” he indicated the clock on the wall, “only seven...” The twinkle in his eye turned to a flame, and my body reacted accordingly. “You blush delightfully,” he chuckled.

“Yeah? Well, I need time to get ready.” I pushed away, feeling the heat along my skin increase as his eyes roamed over my body appreciatively. God, I must be glowing like a neon sign, probably matching the red maillot I wore. 

“Let me escort you to your door then,” He countered following me out of the pool. 

Ben held the luxurious hotel bathrobe out for me, was that a pout? Why yes it was, I couldn’t believe it. Mr. Cumberbatch was giving me the ‘woe is me face’. That deserved a bit of retribution. “I’ll be a moment,” I said taking the robe and stepping into the ladies’ room. 

When I returned, he had his robe on, though not done up so I could enjoy his fine-looking figure in the dark form fitting swim shorts. Not the famous red raven board shorts this time, as cute as those were, I have to admit this pair were infinitely preferable as they left little to the imagination. 

He noticed me noticing, and gave me a smirk, so I smiled back and ‘adjusted’ my robe by running my hand down the collar giving him a peek at the naked curve of my full breasts. Turning away I pulled the robe closed tight knowing how the fabric would cling to my bottom, and proceeded towards the elevators. Ben followed right behind me.

“You are not wearing anything under that robe.” He observed pushing the button to call the elevator.

“I prefer the touch of softness against my skin.” I replied, running my hand casually down my body. 

“You are a wicked, wicked woman.” He pushed the button again, “These are taking a bit long.”

I giggled at his aggravation. The elevator arrived and we stepped in. Ben pushed the eighth button and that was it, so I looked at him inquisitively. 

“I will be escorting you to your door.” He responded innocently, “It is my duty to make sure you return to your room safely. One never knows what nefarious types a lady could run into.” 

“Really? How dreadful! Thank goodness you are here to look after me.”

When we arrived at my door, I turned to him. “Here we are room 818. Thank you for getting me here safe and sound.”

“Don’t you think I better check inside for you? Just to make sure there is no one dangerous hiding under the bed.” He asked his long fingers tracing a line from my jaw to the spot between my breasts

“The only danger is right here with me.” I muttered as my heart went into overdrive.

“Hmmm…?” 

“I mean, you’re right. You better come in.”

As soon as we were inside Ben turned me to face him, and wound his fingers thru my hair. His mouth captured mine once again mercilessly parting my lips with his, plunging his tongue into my mouth. Strong fingers massaged my scalp and neck, sending sharp arrows of liquid awareness down my spine and my chest turning my nipples to pinpoints of delight. 

His marauding hands continued down under the robe to cup and lift my breasts while rubbing across the hardened nipples with his thumbs. The sensations were too much, legs refused to hold me, so that I had to cling to him, my own hands entwined in his dark curls. 

Picking me up so that my legs parted to wrap around his hips, he held me with my pelvis pressed hard against his bulge making me gasp for breath. Ben then sat down on the bed, keeping me on his lap. After pushing the robe off my shoulders, he used his hands on my hips to move me intimately against him. Nibbling and licking, he made his way from my mouth to my throat, lingering along my clavicles, then continued down to take one nipple into his hot, wet mouth and started sucking. 

Arching my back I moaned his name, my fingers digging into his back. How could I feel so much pleasure? How did he have the capacity to transform me into this array of heat and ardor and molten sensations? Just as I thought I wouldn’t be able to take much more, he shifted me off his lap and laid me on the bed. I had no command over my body, every inch of me tingled. I felt like a puppet whose strings had been cut, while I watched him discard his robe and swimsuit. 

He was so gorgeous; the morning light streamed in and made his skin glow defining sculpted muscles. His cock was strikingly erect once again, and my hips undulated in anticipation as I slipped out of my robe stretching sensually on the bed waiting for him. 

“You are so beautiful,” he spoke, his voice husky and low. “Sunlight suits you even better than you can imagine,” he continued kneeling down on the floor beside the bed. Reaching forward, he grasped my legs, and pulled me closer so that he was positioned in between my thighs. One hand moved to the back of my knee, and he lifted my leg to kiss my inner thigh with his open mouth. I just about died right then and there. With eyes half closed he savored my skin, his hot breath inching closer to my groin. 

I grabbed a pillow and placed it under my head so I could watch him, his face filled with exquisite enjoyment. And as he arrived at the sweet spot, his eyes captured mine. Eyes that were full of wicked mischief and cruel desire letting me know I was in for a ride. He started by licking, gently, teasingly, his hands moving to knead my buttocks and also tilting my hips for easier access. I had to grab handfuls of the bedding at either side suddenly sure I would float away if I didn’t hold on to something solid. The spell he cast with his mouth, his lips, his tongue, unfurled its way right through me. It erupted from the moment his velvety tongue entered and played havoc with every point of pleasure inside me. Ben, Ben, Ben, I prayed to him, my savior, as he took me higher and higher into the heavens of ecstasy, yet also deeper and deeper into the torment of never-ending pleasure. Not being able to stand it any longer, I reached down and grasped handfuls of his hair, pulling him up, uncaring whether I hurt him or not. I needed his mouth on mine, the weight of him on me; otherwise I would just evaporate into nothingness. 

The heady flavor combination of our entwined selves made me devour his mouth harshly, unleashing something in me. I dug my nails into his back and arched myself pushing him over so that I was on top. Seizing his hair again I pulled his head back exposing the long column of his fine throat. My mouth clamped on the spot where shoulder and neck met and I sucked the flesh in against my teeth to be rewarded by a deliciously husky version of my name. After soothing the spot with my tongue, I continued to explore my way across his chest with my hands and mouth, nails and teeth, enjoying the wonderful sounds I could elicit from him. 

I took my time around his abdomen discovering a couple of ticklish spots I filed away for later, then proceeded along his hip and outer thigh extracting groans of frustration as I deliberately steered clear of his magnificent cock. “Patience, my Oberon” I murmured against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, and rose to reach for the bedside drawer.

“Please…” Ben begged breathlessly, taking a hold of my hand, tenderly.

I showed him the condom package (did I mention how much I love this hotel) I had fetched from the amenities’ drawer and he relaxed again. At that moment the rush of power that hit me was unparalleled. The beauty of him laying there so vulnerable and trusting, the flush of his skin, the way the sun painted the contours of his muscular form, it all rushed upon me with a tidal wave of feeling and it was more than I could bear. 

I could feel the panic rising inside of me. This was why I had left earlier, not because of any fear of awkwardness or rudeness. God no, I had left because of something far more frightening, something that had snuck up and bit me in the ass anyway. 

Fuck. 

I was in love with the bastard. 

“Josephine… please…” he begged again, that voice thrummed through me like distant thunder so that I was utterly lost again.

Bending down, I kissed the side of his erection teasingly taking his balls gently in my hand. My mouth and tongue licked and cajoled his penis until his back arched and my name became a hiss through his clenched teeth. Pulling back, I opened the package and carefully slipped the condom on him. 

Ben did not waste any time, sitting up he lifted me with a strength that continued to be unexpected. Positioning me accordingly, he noted my agreement and eased his cock inside me as I perched down upon his fabulously brawny thighs. 

Even though I was ready, the way he filled me evoked a gasp of surprise, and the look of tender concern on his face brought tears to my eyes. “No, it’s alright.” I reassured him, my voice losing itself in the pleasure of his movements as he thrust gently and my pelvis rocked against him matching his primal rhythm. 

He held me tight against his body, kissing away my tears, and capturing my moans with his mouth. I could feel the way his body quivered against mine, how the muscles of his back rippled beneath my hands, and finally the shudders of his final thrusts up inside me. But before it was all over, he lifted me a bit higher, dipping his head took a nipple into his mouth, and suckled on it while rolling his tongue around the tip. At the same time, his nimble fingers found my sensitive clit and rubbed it while his cock continued to move inside me. My gasps brought a chuckle of satisfaction from him, that added to the excruciating sensations he was already torturing me with. And then I couldn’t anymore, and neither could he because in a flood of mutual bliss it was over. 

Once again I found myself lying next to him, beneath the sheets and his hands roamed slowly over my body, with the intent to soothe, not to arouse.

“You have the look of a deer caught in headlights,” he murmured into my ear. “I hope you don’t runaway again.”

“Kind of hard to as you are in my room.” I placated, while trying to force my body to relax. 

“Let’s order breakfast. You must be hungry, frankly, I’m starving,” he suggested.

I realized he was right, and that was probably most of the problem right there. It had to be. Otherwise it meant I was completely out of my mind, because despite the mind blowing sex, and the fact that he was probably the most wonderful man I could have hoped for him to be – All I wanted to do at that moment was run the fuck away as fast and as far as I could from him. Get the hell away before my heart broke into a million pieces that no one would be able to put together again. 

“Good Idea,” I handed him the room service menu “And while you do that …” I grabbed my bathrobe and escaped into the bathroom. 

His light hearted laugh followed me as I closed the door. I ran cold water in the sink and splashed my face liberally. I needed to get a hold of my emotions as they were running rampant over me. I had to stop this tempest before it tore me apart, and the only way to do that was to take each moment as it came. Taking deep breaths I centered my self, concentrating on the here and now, not letting my mind rush into exponential nonexistent possibilities. Yeah … Whatever… OK, I was ready and if not, I’d fake it until I was.

Back in the bedroom I almost lost it all over again at the sight of him. Oh lord, could he have been any more charming? Ben had tidied up the bed, created a nice pile of pillows for us, and was leaning on them looking at me with the most mischievous of smiles while he patted the spot next to him. I bought myself more time by going to the mini-fridge and grabbing a couple of water bottles. I tossed him one, then opened and drank half of mine in one pull - Should have gone for the vodka.

“Come back to bed. Breakfast will take at least half an hour.” He beckoned, wiggling his eyebrows so exaggeratedly I had to giggle despite my barely controlled anxiety.

Taking a deep breath I stopped myself from thinking, and hopped on the bed. 

“There that’s better,” Ben pulled me closer and tilting my face up to his, kissed me ever so sweetly. “See? I don’t bite… hard.” 

“It’s not the biting I’m worried about.” I mumbled despite myself.

“Hmm?” he murmured against my neck, distracting me, maneuvering and trapping me into his arms so that I could not scoot away. “Alright Josephine, what’s going on – why did you run away last night?”

“Did not.” 

“Did too.”

“Ok, why did you come after me then? I countered petulantly, feeling the color infusing my face. 

“I asked first.” 

He smiled that maddening smile still not letting me go no matter how much I wiggled, though I noticed he wasn’t exactly unmoved.

“So? I asked second.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ben answered with a laugh that sounded a bit on the aggravated side as he pressed up against me more.

“I could say the same thing” I blurted out. 

“You ran away because I find you wonderfully attractive and fascinating?”

“What? No! I mean, you do?”

“Of course, isn’t it evident? You exasperating woman. Now: Why. Did. You. Run. Away? He emphasized each word with kiss or a nibble driving me mad.

“Because!” I groaned, unable to say more.

Next thing I knew Ben had stripped off my robe and turned me around so that he was embracing me from behind. We were spooned so closely together and I could not believe how amazing it was to feel his firm chest and abs so tight up against my back. His every breath and movement transmitted itself from his body directly to mine in the most delightful ways. 

“Now I’ll show you how I felt when I found you gone.” He murmured into my ear, the timbre of his voice enhancing the experience thousand fold.

His large hands cupped my heavy breasts, at first gently, then not so much. “I had dreamed of you, you see,” He explained, his mouth moving against my ear “of how I wanted to fuck you over and over again. How I wanted to taste these luscious breasts until you lost your voice begging for more.”

Small breathy moans were all I could manage in response as one of his hands moved down to caress the soft curves of my belly and waist while the other took turns kneading my breasts and twirling my sensitive nipples between deft fingers. All the while he continued to describe what he thought of my body and told me what he was going to do to it in exquisite detail, his voice rumbling both from his lips, and across from his chest vibrating thru my skin into the very heart of me.

“I dreamt about how beautiful you are and how I wanted to see you laying next to me in the morning all tousled and spent because I had made love to you all night long.”

All this time I moved back against him, my hips and rounded ass rubbing against the hardness of his thighs and erection which elicited the occasional moan which he then used to punctuate his own running narrative. My hands hung on to what they could reach of him so as not to lose all touch with reality, my neck arching back in both pleasure and maddening desire.

“But when I woke, you weren’t there. You had left me alone with no way to find you, no way to show you what you did to me.”

Lifting up my thigh Ben propped it up with his, and then I felt the length of his stiff cock slide along the sensitive lips of my cunt. I lost my breath as the hot hardness did not enter me, but slipped back and forth - as well as side to side - when he moved against me deliberately, slowly, the head occasionally rubbing against my clit. 

“This is how I felt…” Ben groaned against my neck “when I awoke and you weren’t there. “

I bit my lip viciously to stop myself from crying out in frustration. I think I must have dug my nails hard into his buttock as well because his groan had a hint of pain. 

“Please...” I begged at a loss for words, and pride, and anything resembling sense. I wanted him now! I wanted him inside of me right this very second damn any consequences and put my hand over his cock holding it against my wet slit trying to guide him in. 

“Not yet,” he stopped me “We need a condom.”

“Fuck it, I’m on the pill and I’m clean as a whistle. You don’t have to worry about any ‘accidents’.” I bit out angrily, the frustrations he had aroused melding dangerously with the anxiety I was already in the throes of. 

Wrenching away from his embrace, I sobbed and tears began to stream down my face. Oh god, could I be any more of a loser? I curled away from him embarrassed, hugging a pillow to my face waiting to hear his footsteps as he walked away – which he would do now… any minute.

But he didn’t.

“I’m so sorry…” Ben whispered, his hand moving over my back oh so tenderly. “I didn’t mean to push so far.” 

Again I found myself cradled in his strong arms. This was getting to be a habit. Though the sexual frustration dissipated quickly enough under his soothing touch, I couldn’t say that for the anxiety. I was still ensnared by the whirlpool of fear it had formed inside of me and I couldn’t shake it. Maybe it really was time to fess up.

“It isn’t all your, um… fault.” I whispered, never feeling more embarrassed but plowing through as quickly as possible to get it over with, “The reason I left last night was self preservation.” 

I put a finger to his lips to stop him from interrupting, and he put my hand against his heart after kissing the inside of my palm, a gesture that almost made me stumble in my thoughts, again. Boy it didn’t take much with him.

“I am scared of having my heart broken. To you I’m just someone you met last night. To me, you are someone I have had a crush on, been infatuated with, lusted after, admired, etc for at least 4 years. And now, not only do I meet you, get to have a mind-blowing night with you but also find out you are even more wonderful in real life than I could have imagined. Running away seemed the only sensible option.” I let it all rush out not taking a breath until the end.

Ben hugged me tighter, his lips pressing atop of my head in a chaste kiss then moved to my forehead for another. 

“Thank you for explaining,” he murmured, “I never even thought of that. I saw a beautiful woman I wanted to spend the night with, then the beautiful woman turned out to be so much more.” Tilting my face up Ben looked deeply into my eyes. “There is something about you, Josephine, something I cannot get enough of. You are clever, funny, talented… and there is more, more I want to discover. “

He then kissed the corners of my eyes, catching the tears perched there with the tip of his tongue. His mouth moved to mine and the kiss evolved quickly into what we seemed to do best. Pressing me back against the pillows, his hands moved to explore my curves while my body arched up to meet his, my hands twisting in his hair. 

And there was a knock on the door.

“Breakfast,” Benedict sighed against my mouth.

“And not a moment too soon,” I agreed with put upon gaiety pushing him back “I’m starving!” 

~


	3. Saturday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine & Benedict finally get around to a little sight seeing and get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a selection of pictures that inspire, reflect and illustrate this story you can visit my Weekend in New York Pinterest board - includes Josephine's outfits.
> 
> http://pinterest.com/lunacatd/weekend-in-ny/ 
> 
> best read from the bottom of the page up.

What a feast breakfast turned out to be. Benedict had ordered practically everything on the menu, which turned out to be a good thing as we were both ravenous. We tucked in and managed to do the meal justice while enjoying each other’s company. He told me about how much fun he was having on the Star Trek set and how nice the cast and crew were to work with. I teased him about his obvious enjoyment of the carbs in our meal to which he replied sheepishly that it was a guilty pleasure as he had been on a somewhat strict high protein diet and exercise regime to build up his frame for Star Trek.

“I noticed,” I couldn’t help but mention. “Certainly not the Cumberbatch physique I’m used to.”

“Yes, it is an unusual feeling, all this muscle.” He laughed, “I mean I can do this!” He flexed his biceps gleefully, making me giggle in turn.

“Alright, how long do you need to get ready?” Ben asked, finishing his cup of coffee.

“About forty minutes?”

“Hmmm, I need a bit more as I have to make a call or two to get us those theatre tickets. I’ll pick you up in an hour.” Slipping on his robe, Ben stuffed his bathing suit in his pocket and bent over to plant one more kiss on my lips. “Oh yes! One more thing, may I have your mobile for a sec?”

“Ok…” I handed it over.

He punched in a few numbers and held it to his ear, “Josephine’s mobile” he said into it. After hanging up, he punched a couple of more and handed it back. “There, now I have your number and you have mine, so no running away this time.”

I rolled my eyes at him as we pushed the breakfast trolley to the door. As soon as the cart was out the door, I found myself against the wall, his body against mine, his hands pushing the oversize tshirt I had donned up so that my naked torso and limbs were completely pressed against his. His eyes bored into mine as his hands reached down as far as they could go at the back of my thighs to then drag up my body handling every curve with searing intensity as if wanting to brand me with his touch. 

My gaze dropped to his exquisite lips which had parted so his tongue was just visible between his teeth as his breath and heartbeat quickened. What choice did I have but to grab handfuls of his hair and pull his mouth down to mine? What other possible outcome could there have been? If I didn’t partake of those lips, and draw on that tongue, lick those teeth, while pulling on that hair and marking the skin of that neck & shoulders with my nails – maybe the world would have ended , maybe not – but I know there was no way I was going to take that chance. 

With a tortured groan, he pulled away from the kiss, but not from my body. “You are trouble… Josephine.” He buried his face against my neck, making an effort to even out his breathing. And this time it was my touch that had to be soothing and calming, though I felt anything but. “I better go or we’ll never get out of this room.” He smiled at me, finally stepping away pulling my shirt down as I drew his robe closed for him. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.” Ben reiterated as he stepped into the hallway. “Be here?”

“I’ll be here.” I reassured still breathless and watched him walk away. 

~~

I was easy enough to get ready, I jumped into the shower and luxuriated in the hot spray with the luscious scented gels and bath products the hotel provided. The only downside, if it could be called that, was the heightened state I was left in thanks to our last couple of romps. I could have taken care of it myself, the water again bringing back memories of his touch, but I decided against it. I wanted to keep this delicious craving, this yearning deep inside me going so when we got together later on as promised the fulfillment would be that much sweeter. 

This time, however, I would take my revenge. I would make him pay in kind for making me suffer so. I looked at myself in the mirror, boy I sounded so confident didn’t I? Then I stepped back and really looked at myself, looked at my body with all its curves, pale skin - never fashionably tanned – now a tad pink from the shower, short dark hair, hazel eyes, lips that smiled easily but were not quite as full as fashion required either. I liked what I saw well enough but…. 

And then I thought about his eyes when he looked at me. 

I remembered about the heat that smoldered there and the hunger that suffused his face. I remembered how he hardened at the sight of me and how he moaned when I touched him and best of all I remembered how ready he had been to fuck me even when he walked away down the hall. Now I looked at myself again and a feeling of power surged through me, I never felt as beautiful as I did at that moment. Not because he found me attractive but because I could make him feel like that. I, Josephine Pender, could make Benedict Cumberbatch beg, and I liked it.

~~  
I was ready on time. For a day of sightseeing I had opted for a pretty renaissance style tunic top in purple and black faux brocade. It had a square neckline, decorative bodice lacing and back ties which enhanced my bosom, with bell sleeves and flirty pointed hem. A pair of jeans that made my ass look great. My best pair of walking shoes, Mephisto Rietta pumps, and a black cashmere shawl in case the gorgeous sunny day got chilly. I packed all my needs into my trusty suede sling back pack, including my sketchbook and drawing supplies. I was touching up lip gloss when someone knocked at my door.

“Ready?” Ben asked. He had also showered, and was now in jeans, white t-shirt a soft leather jacket and his brown suede shoes. My favorite part was how his hair had reacquired its natural curl and he hadn’t bothered to do much more than finger comb it. 

“Yes, sir” I said, and reached up to push the one curl back from his forehead just because I could.

“I have not so good news,” he said looking down at his hands.

“What?” My heart leapt to my throat.

“I was not able to acquire tickets to this afternoon’s matinee.” He continued, with his sad sack attitude.

“Oh, that’s…”

“I obtained us tickets for tonight’s performance instead. I hope that is acceptable.” He interrupted looking at me with a devilish look in his eye.”Oh, and we have dinner reservations after at the Russian Tearoom.”

I squeed and I hugged him too. Poor Ben.

~~

The sunshine sparkled through the green leaves and the branches far above me. The dappled light & shadow played with the soft intermittent breeze to carry the voices and sounds of Central Park’s Great Lawn to us. I looked down to watch Ben. His long frame stretched out on the blanket while his head rested on my lap, his breathing soft and steady as his heartbeat which I could feel because he had fallen asleep holding my hand to his chest. 

We had spent an amazing morning touring the Museum of Modern Art; we took in quite a bit of the Architecture and Design collection as well as my favorites the PreRaphaelites in the Painting collection. Turns out we have very similar tastes. Part of the fun was also experiencing first hand his brilliant sense of humor. That Ben could be charming was not a surprise; however I did not expect him to be so relaxed and open with me. We spent our time chatting like old friends while he regaled me with stories of Harrow and his family as well as practicing various American accents including his version of a Jersey Shore (needs a lot practice with that one). 

As I watched him slumber, his features so beautiful in their state of relaxation, I recalled how at one point during our tour Ben told me he had been noticed by some young girls. “I’m about to be approached by a couple of fans.” 

“Oh, I’ll go over to the next gallery.” I whispered noticing them myself. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I know, but it would be better.”

“Alright, meet you in five.”

I meandered away as the girls finally got the courage to come over to him. Watching from a distance I saw how warmly he handled them signing their tickets and posing for some photographs. And sure enough within a few minutes he was back at my side. “What do you say we go get a bite?” 

And after picking up a basket full of goodies, a bottle of wine and a blanket at local shops we headed here, the Great Lawn at Central Park. We nabbed ourselves a nice spot under a tree and ate a lunch of various cheeses, fruits, breads & red wine. After finishing his cigarette he tried unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn. 

“Come on, Oberon,” I patted my lap “Even the King of Faeries needs his beauty nap.” 

“About that, I never played Oberon. I’ve only played Bottom and Titania.” He yawned again making himself comfortable and laying his head on my lap. “To be fair, I’m no Oberon, but you certainly are a beautiful Titania.” He’d said taking my left hand bringing it to his lips then placing it over his heart as his eyes closed and he drifted away. 

So here I was, with a man I had dreamed of for ages, a man who could unknowingly break my heart with a word or a gesture, sleeping peacefully on my lap. I could now admire him to my heart’s content. I could look at him without fear of giving too much away, for this moment I could let my feelings come out of hiding. And that’s when he opened his eyes. 

Oh Oberon, but you are a trickster. Lulling me into a sense of safety and security so that my guard would fall and you could catch me at my most vulnerable. 

I could not take it back. The feelings were out there and he saw them. 

While holding my gaze with his agate eyes, Ben brought my hand to his mouth and kissed the center of my palm. The kiss was openmouthed, and sent shivers of delight through every inch of my body. He moved his mouth to bite the base of my thumb sliding his teeth against the meaty flesh there, then continued on to my wrist. How could he do that, just with his mouth and his lips on my hand and wrist, bring me to such arousal. All I could do was bite my lip hard to keep myself from moaning out loud.

After sitting up Ben brushed my face with the tip of his fingers. “What is that I see in your eyes Josephine?” he asked, “Why does it make me want to never let you go?” 

Just a whispered set of words that grazed over my skin then sank in.

“Don’t!” I bit out, as these simple words lanced through me, each one the finest of needles aimed straight for my heart. “Don’t say things that make no sense!” 

He tried to say more, but I stopped him the best way I knew how. I captured his mouth with mine giving him no quarter. I grabbed a handful of his shirt with one hand while the other went under to wrap round his waist. 

I was done with being nice, how dare he say things like that! How did he bloody dare to imply a future for fuck’s sake! There was no future, nothing beyond this moment and there never will be.

First my mouth ground hard against his beautiful lips then as the lower one swelled I sucked it into mine to worry it further between my teeth. I pulled on his shirt so that it dug into his neck holding his head in place, while I raked my nails across his waist not in the least bit gently. 

Ben didn’t resist at all, he leaned into me, arms folding around me as his body tried to get closer - a series of hoarse groans escaping his throat in a blend of ache and desire. 

I punished him with my mouth and my hands, the rage inside me refusing to abate. If anything, his acquiescence fed into it making me lose any focus I might have had. There was no sense of reality left in me, only the desire to devour him alive. 

“Josephine…” Ben growled taking control and switching us around to take my spot against the tree trunk and place me on his lap so that I was leaning against him. “God, Josephine… What you do to me.” 

Next thing I knew, he had pulled his jacket atop my lap and held it there with the entwined fingers of our left hands. 

“Oh?” I gasped then bit my lip again as I felt his right hand sneak under my top to caress my belly before continuing its way down to the waistband of my jeans.

“I believe I owe you.” Ben whispered in my ear, his deep voice vibrating right down to my heart pushing those needles further in to create a chaotic combination of pleasure and pain like I had never known before. 

Without further ado he undid my jeans then pushed his hand down to cup me so that his long fingers could work their magic. 

“This is what you do to me, Josephine.” he continued taking my ear lobe between his teeth. “I am in one of the most exciting cities of the world and all I can think about is how to make you cum again and again.”

I could not answer him. It was all I could do to swallow my moans of bliss as his fingers varied between plunging inside of me and rubbing my clit. “Ben…” I whispered hoarsely, my free hand reaching down to grip his thigh. “Please…” my pelvis wanting to writhe against his hand.

“Do I please you Josephine? Does my touch make you forget anyone else?” 

Why did he keep hurting me like that, killing me from the inside with his hands, his voice, and his words. Words that burned me like drops of the sweetest, most poisonous acid. And there was nothing I could do to stop him. 

Nothing.

~~~


	4. Friday Redux

Ben pulled the smoke into his mouth, enjoying the complex flavors as they flowed across his tongue. To celebrate both his achievements and luck for the past while, he was treating himself to an OpusX, one of the most sought after cigars in the world, and it didn’t disappoint. Some days it was all he could do not to pinch himself. Ben knew he had worked very hard to get here, but still, here was a very good place to be. This weekend in New York, one of the most cosmopolitan cities in the world was just what he needed to let loose. He was so glad he had gone with Zachary’s suggestion and booked this hotel. It was fantastic, the décor, the service and even a quality smoking room like this one, something that was becoming very rare indeed. Ironic considering the hotel used to be very popular in the 1920’s because it housed a speakeasy. 

Sitting in a comfortable dark leather wing chair with his cigar in one hand and a single malt in the other, he watched as well dressed men and women entered the Lounge, the hotel’s original library now restored into a posh bar, which according to Zachary was the “it” place to meet people for, how had he put it ‘hooking up’ among other things. 

Ben sighed. Yes, he was at a wonderful point in his life, but it did get lonely at times and although he really was not one for one night stands, it had been a while since A___ and he wasn’t sure he wanted to go the way of ‘friends with benefits’ as that road seemed fraught with needless complications. He guessed he could call upon professionals, but that also did not appeal too much right at the moment. In any case, he really hadn’t thought about it other than the fact that here he was in a beautiful city surrounded by beautiful people. He would just let the evening take its course. Whatever happened -happened.

Taking another pull from the cigar, he watched the smoke climb up until his eye caught a figure that approached the hotel lobby entrance to the Lounge. He had chosen this seat for precisely this reason. The Smoking room was adjacent to the Lounge and though separated by large picture windows, the chair he was at allowed him views of both entrances to the bar. 

So far he had admired all the arrivals, but none of them appealed to him beyond the aesthetic appreciation for an average standard of beauty. However, this one, this girl was something else. Girl may not have been the right appellation; she was no girl not with a figure like that. She was all woman. Ben let his eyes travel appreciatively over her curves which were more than reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe in “Some Like It Hot” one of his favorite movies. Her hourglass figure was perfectly set off by a vintage black dress while her shapely legs and curvaceous bottom were given added swing by the heels she wore with such panache. And her short dark hair was a nice contrast to the ivory of her skin of which there was plenty to see due to the low scooped neckline and sleeveless aspect of her dress. 

His favorite part, however, was how unaware she seemed of the attention she garnered as she made her way into the bar. Both men & women turned their heads to follow her meanderings as she obviously admired the design of the place, and even though she did smile back at a person here and there, it didn’t seem like she noticed the predatory quality of the greeters. Ben observed her until he lost sight of her. 

This was a lady he was interested in taking a closer look at so after savoring the last few mouthfuls of smoke from the OpusX Ben made his way into the Lounge. He wandered the perimeter looking for her. He had no luck and upon reaching the entrance again decided to head for the main bar, a magnificent piece of expert restoration from the original speakeasy. He ordered another single malt then turned around to lean back on the bar so he could survey the area around for the gorgeous woman. 

It didn’t take him long to spot her this time as she wasn’t far. She had chosen to sit on a red velvet loveseat with a small table, and to his pleasant surprise, it seemed she had been watching him as well. Ben smiled which caused her to smile back and blush delightfully beneath his gaze. 

Benedict enjoyed the way her pretty mouth curved in a guileless smile which filled her eyes as well. Her short hair was a glossy tousled arrangement that emphasized the healthy roundness of her cheeks and the graceful curve of her neck. He let his eyes move away and sipped on his drink while contemplating his next move. 

He had come with the slight hope of meeting someone who would also like to indulge in a little sexual release; however he wasn’t sure this beautiful woman would be satisfied with just that. Turning to face the bar again he watched her covertly, unable to help himself. Ben noted she had a notebook open and was making notations, was she a journalist? Except the book was ornately decorated and reminded him more of a personal journal. Curious… what kind of person brings a journal to a place like this? He was going to have to go over there and ask her.

That’s when she got up from her spot and walked over to the bar. She didn’t look his way this time, so he could watch her as she moved across the floor and spoke to the barkeep. She seemed comfortable with the fellow, as she giggled at something that passed between them, and for some reason that did not sit well with Ben – which was silly, wasn’t it? He hadn’t even talked to her yet. To distract himself, Ben let his eyes roam up over her shapely legs liking the way the fabric of her dress clung to the curvature of her bottom. He fancied he could see the dip of muscle at her hip as she flexed to turn and that’s when he realized he had been caught peering. Oh dear, now it was his turn to blush, so he smiled and nodded a greeting her way. Once again he was rewarded with a dazzling, joyful smile and the sight of a delicious sashay as she returned to the loveseat she had chosen to reign from this evening. Definitely Marilyn with a dash of Christina Hendricks from Mad Men, she was something to look at alright.

Gulping the rest of his drink down for Dutch courage, Ben figured nothing ventured, nothing gained, and was about to make his move when the bartender got his attention. 

“Mister?” 

“Yes,” Ben answered a bit short at the interruption.

“An anonymous lady sitting at a certain red velvet loveseat has bought you a drink.”

“She has? Has she,” Ben answered jovially, feeling a little elated.

“Yes and I promised to mix it in front of you as she was very specific, especially about the part that I keep her anonymous unless you liked the drink,” the bartender explained conspiratorially as he put together the beverage.

“Thank you, I’m sure I’ll enjoy the drink very much indeed,” Ben felt very fortunate; this night was turning into something promising. Taking the glass from the bartender, he took an experimental sip and was pleasantly surprised by the refreshing flavor. Turning towards the loveseat Ben noticed that the object of his fascination was busy working away at something in her notebook/journal. Well, it was now or never.

Standing next to her Ben looked down, his gaze drawn to the delicate line of her neck and shoulder which he then allowed to continue on to the delectable curves of her décolletage. At that moment she noticed him and her head tilted up as her eyes traveled the length of him, not too fast, he noted. “Hello,” Ben greeted when her eyes finally met his, and he could see they were a tawny hazel with flecks of olive and gold. 

“Oh, hi!” she greeted back sounding a little surprised.

“I believe I owe you a thank you for this delightful drink,” Ben indicated said cocktail by lifting the glass. “May I?” he invited himself and sat next to her in the loveseat without waiting for an answer thinking, in for a penny… “My name is Benedict,” he smiled as charmingly as he knew how hoping she would not send him on his way.

Sitting next to her he was able to appreciate her beauty even more. She was not the type he was used to; she wasn’t tall, willowy like the models and others he had kept company with lately. However there was something about her that drew him – maybe he needed a change of pace.

“Hi, I’m Jo. Well, Josephine, but everyone calls me Jo,” she answered the words a bit hurried. 

Her voice was a pleasant contralto and did he detect an accent? Certainly not from New York, maybe not even American. “Josephine,” Ben rolled her name round in his mouth, yes, he liked it, it suited her admirably. 

“But you can call me Jo,” she blurted nervously.

“I prefer Josephine if that’s alright,” he took her hand squeezing it gently “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Um, Ben, I have a confession to make.” 

Still holding her warm hand, his long fingers reaching as far as her wrist, he could feel her already speedy pulse increase as she spoke, her eyes dropping away from his. 

“Really, have we progressed that far already in our relationship?” he couldn’t help but tease, guessing what was probably coming next.

“Ha,” she smirked, “It’s just that I do know who you are.” 

“You do? Well it does happen, in my line of work.”

“Really, what do you do?” she teased back, “But seriously, I am a long time fan. I’ve enjoyed most of your work for a while and was even at the PBS Q&A last night.”

Now this was a surprise. To Benedict being recognized was not unexpected, but if she was a fan, that put a different spin on the matter. 

His mind raced as he weighed his options. He could walk away right now, no harm no foul, or he could take a chance have a drink or two and see what kind of person she was. If he was perfectly honest with himself, he didn’t want to walk away. She intrigued him and what the hell, he was a red blooded human male for fuck’s sake… in for a pound.

Noticing Josephine was sipping at a practically empty glass he waved over a waitress, “You need another drink. Hang on,” and proceeded to order something special for her.

Sitting back more comfortably, Ben placed his arm along the back of the loveseat so that he could ‘accidentally’ touch her back or shoulders, and let his thigh brush against hers enjoying the feel of a woman’s body next to him. Her lips parted slightly so that she could moisten them. He was instantly fascinated by the tip of her tongue, to say nothing about the warmth that surged in the pit of his belly when he realized she had caught his stolen glance again. Oh dear.

Raising an eyebrow, “Most of my work?” he questioned, hoping to distract her as he wasn’t ready to admit the state of things to himself, never mind Josephine, yet.

“Well, I haven’t seen everything you’ve done, so don’t you raise your eyebrow at me Mr. Cumberbatch.” she answered and he liked the lilt of her voice; the subtle roundness of her vowels. “Though there was ‘Warhorse’.”

“’Warhorse’? What was the matter with ‘Warhorse’?” 

“Your performance was faultless. It’s the movie I have problems with.” 

“What do you mean?” Ben asked. He didn’t read a lot of reviews but found he was genuinely interested in her opinion. He listened conscientiously, though as she explained her feelings on the film, his thumb grazed her shoulder finding the skin there silky and inviting while the way her bare knee pressed against his thigh did all sorts of things to make his gentlemanly attention that much less so.

“…with a fracking battering ram when a delicate chisel would do,” she finished.

“Fracking?” he chuckled recognizing the idiom from a TV show his friend Jamie Bamber had worked at. Luckily the drinks he had ordered arrived and he was rewarded with her approval. 

“I will guess you are not from New York?” Ben asked wanting to assuage his curiosity about her accent.

“Oh no, I’m from Canada - Calgary, Alberta, to be precise.” 

“Ah, that explains your vowels.” 

“That obvious, eh? Darn it! I can’t believe I did that. I never do the ‘eh’ at home, but as soon as I cross the border.” 

Ben chuckled again, “What are your plans while here, anything special?”

“I want to see the MoMA, and Museum of Natural History. Hoping to catch some Broadway plays. This trip was kind of impromptu so I’m not sure if I’ll be able to score any tickets.”

They continued to chat, about anything and everything, their conversation meandered naturally through many subjects. Benedict soon found himself quite comfortable. Josephine was very knowledgeable and after her initial nervousness dissipated, he found her to be sincere and open in her demeanor. Before long, he discovered she gave as well as she got, as she did not let him get away with much in the way of self aggrandizement. Though she was truly interested in his work and anecdotes, she was not unduly impressed by any name dropping. 

He also didn’t fail to acknowledge how much more attracted he was becoming to her by the minute. As they continued to sample one cocktail after another, she relaxed and allowed herself to become more and more sensuous. Her face, always animated, did not hold back any of her enjoyment at either their surroundings or his company. She did not seem capable of hiding her desires from her deep golden eyes or the way her fair complexion flushed in delightful shades of pink according to how passionate she was on any given subject. And he could not help but wonder what it would be like to bring her to the peaks of ecstasy, to watch her face, hear her moans….

“… and this hotel! Isn’t it magnificent? Did you know it was the ‘it’ place during Prohibition and that Al Capone stayed here? I’m on the 8th floor yet my view is still stunning.”

Her words brought him back to the present, “You are staying here?” 

“Yes I am.”

“As am I.”

“You are kidding!” Josephine exclaimed. 

“I am not.” Ben replied with a sly grin.

“Why are you grinning like that? You look like the proverbial cat… no, the Cheshire Cat.”

Benedict just shook his head and ordered another round and asked her more about herself, just wanting to watch her as she told him about her family, her hobbies, and her home. Really, it didn’t matter. He was so enjoying the curvaceous view of her. Her scent soft, fresh with the warmth of her desire coming through; her heat like the sun; he could feel it through their layers of clothing seeping through his skin into his body so that it reacted accordingly. 

Ben let his eyes wander to the sketchbook on her side of the table, “I noticed you were working on something earlier. Would you mind showing me?”

“It’s just my doodle collection. I like to keep my hands busy so I keep notes, scribbles, that sort of thing.” 

“I’d love to see. You have, after all, seen my work,” he taunted.

“Oh, alright.

Before Josephine could pick the journal up, Ben reached for it moving purposely so that that his body brushed right up against hers and with his one arm circling her shoulders, he was able to pull her even closer. He felt her breath against his neck and waited a moment to see whether her lips would follow, but it didn’t happen. That was alright though, he was patient. 

Ben allowed his one hand to trace slow circles on the skin of her shoulders and neck while with the other he opened her book to the most recent sketches. He had to admit, he was impressed; they were quick, impressionistic but managed to capture the moment when he first tasted the drink she had purchased for him perfectly. Maybe their only flaw was that she had drawn him a tad more handsome than he actually was. 

“These are very good, though you flatter your subject a bit too much,” Ben observed.

“I don’t think so. I draws them as I sees them.” 

After examining the rest of the book and chortling at her renditions of Steven, Sue and others, he put the book down. “You are very talented. “

“Thank you, kind Sir.” Josephine answered blushing again.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see you there. I must have been far more distracted than I realized.”

“Why would you say that?” She asked curious, truly meeting his eyes for the first time. 

“Because I would have remembered you,” Ben answered, his voice deepening to a growl unable to hold back his feelings anymore. 

Her eyes, a swirl of molten gold and darkest night due to her dilated pupils, caught his making him lean in. As his left hand cupped her face, the other slid down her back, pulling her closer. She came willingly, but he did not want there to be any misunderstandings, and while his normally quick mind searched for the right words, Josephine beat him to it.

“Are you trying to seduce me Mr Cumberbatch?” she asked her voice charmingly husky.

“Yes,” he rumbled.

“Good…” she tried to answer but Ben didn’t let her finish as his mouth took hers. 

Her mouth was as soft and sweet as he could have hoped for. Her lips parted beneath his and he explored them gently with his own. His hand moved to the back of her head and he threaded his long fingers through her silky hair. She felt and tasted wonderful. Her curves pressing against him felt so good his hand at her back had to move further down to cup her magnificent bottom. This elicited a small moan from her which made him chuckle with satisfaction. He wanted to touch her all over, to never stop touching her. He wanted to hear her call out his name over and over. Then her hand was caressing his inner thigh and his swelling bulge which reminded him how he wanted her to touch him all over as well. 

Taking a pause, he reached down to stop her from driving him out of his mind. “You are doing a bang up job of seducing me Ms … Josephine.” He finished, tucking the fact she hadn’t supplied a last name to the back of his very busy mind. Busy memorizing how stunning she looked after just being kissed; Ben looked forward to seeing her the morning after a night of thorough lovemaking.

Pulling her even closer he kissed her palm, “We need to move this somewhere more private. Would you consider spending the night with me?” Ben requested studying Josephine’s face intently. 

“I would very much like to spend the night with you Mr Cumberbatch. Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” was her unhesitating answer and Benedict had to concur wholeheartedly.

~~~

The elevator ride to his 14th floor room was heavenly torture. Benedict had opted to hold her in front of him so that he could tease her subtly with his hands and enjoy the nape of her neck, but Josephine matched him move for move. She had leaned back moving her bottom delicately against his erection so that he had to press his lips tightly to suppress the sounds that wanted to come out of his throat. Then she reached back and squeezed his own buttock pressing him firmly against her and he had to muffle his groan against her lovely neck. It had been too long and, at this rate, this woman was going to be his downfall.

~~~

After closing the door, Ben turned to look at Josephine again. He couldn’t get enough of her, whether it was his self imposed abstinence, the glamour of the city, the magic of the night, he didn’t know but he had not been this attracted to anyone in a very long time. He felt the hunger grow inside him and it was all he could do not to take her right here and now against the wall. Ben took control of himself and paced the moment by removing her jewelry as slowly as possible, making sure to enjoy every inch of skin he touched.

And then he couldn’t wait anymore. Taking a hold of her, Ben pushed Josephine against the wall pressing himself against her. Oh… the feel of her body trapped between him and the wall, the sight of her full breasts flattened against his chest, almost spilling out of her dress. His hands slid down her sides to cup her arse so that he could grind against her. 

He did not kiss her, not yet. Ben wanted to watch her face as he possessed her body with his hands. He wanted to see how she lost herself under his touch and he wanted to hear his name come out of her mouth as if in prayer.

Ben enjoyed how Josephine’s hands clung on to him for dear life, how ragged her breaths were, how her eyes were almost black with desire for him. When he reached under her dress to cup her hot, moist cunt, the sounds that she made with his name almost did him in. He had to kiss her there was no choice. While he continued to play her with his hand, his mouth swallowed her moans, reveling in the taste of her. Nothing sweet or light about this kiss, he devoured her mouth, her lips, all hot and wet and dueling tongues. He felt her fingers ensnare in his hair pulling, the pain adding to the pleasure making him harder, if that was even possible.

“Cum for me, Josephine,” Ben encouraged as he felt her nearing the edge, “I want to see your face as you cum against my hand,” he rasped watching her intently as the ecstasy played across her beautiful face. God, she was gorgeous, and angry. Why? Oh… yes, he realized and let her go though he couldn’t stop himself from smirking a bit. 

She straightened her dress and shot him a killing look before strutting towards the bedroom, “I wouldn’t smile so quickly if I were you, Oberon. Payback can be a bitch,” she threw over her shoulder. 

“Yes, Ms Josephine. Oberon…?” he answered a little puzzled by the Shakespearean reference but promptly forgot about it as his eyes were caught by the sway of her hips.

Leaning on the door frame, Ben watched as after examining the well appointed bedroom, Josephine chose to sit down at one of the leather wingchairs. Crossing her legs, she met his gaze boldly. “Alright, let’s see how good you are at taking direction. Shoes,” she demanded pointing her foot at him provocatively.

Oh, he liked this. 

Ben dropped down on one knee enjoying the view of her reclining back watching him with eyes as hungry as he felt, lips free of any makeup now coloured only by his bruising kisses, the warm scent of her reaching him making him ache with yearning. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out, but he wanted this to play out as long as possible for their utmost mutual pleasure.

Taking hold of her ankle, he explored the shape of her leg reaching under the hem of her dress then pulled back just when she was about to object. Ben removed Josephine’s shoes making sure he gave her calves, shins, ankles, feet, toes plenty of attention, using the strength and dexterity of his long fingers to their maximum effect. He was happy to see it had the desired outcome.

Josephine stood up and lacing her fingers through his hair pulled him up as well. Hmm… What was it about that? He normally did not enjoy it but with her it felt so right. He leaned down for a kiss, but she turned away demanding he undo the zipper of her dress, something he was more than eager to do. However, Ben took his time. His knuckles brushed against her spine all the way down, and he was delighted to see dimples at the base of her spine peeking through the lace of her pants. These he gave special attention to for which he was rewarded with another of her throaty moans. He really liked those. 

Ben was disappointed when she moved away as he wanted to investigate that part of her anatomy further but that changed very quickly when she shimmied out of the dress. 

It had been one thing to see her clothed, but it was nothing compared to what she looked like in nothing but a bra & pants. And frankly even that was too much fabric as far as he was concerned. Josephine was glorious. Her Rubenesque figure made his mouth water. She made him feel like the Big Bad Wolf so all he wanted to do was eat her up, devour her with his craving. And from the way she was looking at him, he knew she wanted to do the same to him. 

“Come here,” Josephine ordered “Your turn.” 

“When do I get to touch you?” Ben asked as was he positioned to her satisfaction. Oh god, this was taking too long. She wanted to torture him first… and damn it he was loving every minute of it.

“In good time,” she shushed him, then walked behind him to take his jacket off.

Ben swallowed as Josephine forcibly un-tucked his shirt and pushed it up to leave his back bare. He obeyed her order to hold his shirt up and inhaled sharply when he felt her hands begin their exploration of his back, then when her mouth and tongue began to taste him as well he groaned leaning back because his legs started to shake. 

“Take the shirt off.” she moaned against his skin. 

“Thank god.” He answered obeying as quickly as he could.

And then she moved to his chest, continuing her ministrations concentrating in particular on his hardened nipples using her tongue and teeth in very creative ways. He was amazed he was still standing. His own hands just hovering above her body not daring to touch because if he did he would just throw her on the bed and ravish her. But the time was not yet. He could hang on just a little more. 

Oh lord.

”Josephine, you are killing me,” he rasped when her hands slipped round to the front to undo his belt, and trousers. “Fuuuuuck,” he moaned when she reached in to take his erection in her hand.

“Oh, you should say ‘fuck’ more often,” Josephine sighed squeezing him a little harder.

“FuckFuckFuckFuck, I want to fuck you *now*,” without further ado Ben picked Josephine up and deposited her on the bed. 

Dropping atop of her, he sighed loving the feel of her skin against his. He captured her mouth with his consuming it thoroughly yet never getting enough. She tasted like heaven, and sex, and better then the best cigar he had ever smoked. He removed her bra and after taking a moment to admire the voluptuousness of her breasts, he cupped them so that he could mouth the luscious nipples at last. Ben couldn’t make up his mind which was better, the feel of her hardened nipples in his mouth, the moans this act elicited from her, or the way her body arched up against him quivering in her eagerness for his touch. 

The time had come. He couldn’t wait much longer, so Ben pulled away from her embrace which caused Josephine to cry out. “Hang on, darling Josephine,” he explained breathlessly,” I need to get a condom.” Ben discarded his trousers and, after procuring the prophylactic, turned to find her fervent gaze running over his naked body which made him burn for her even more.

“You certainly don’t disappoint,” she said huskily, reaching for him.

“Glad to hear that,” Ben smiled against Josephine’s eager mouth, his hand dealing as swiftly with her pants as he had done with the bra. 

He cupped her again, his fingers massaging gently. Ben loved the feel of her so hot and ready for him, just as he was for her. He attempted to flip so she’d be on top, but she stopped him. 

“No, this way, I want to feel the weight of you for real,” her whispered invitation was all he needed. 

Ben plunged inside of her, a little faster than he intended, but he couldn’t help it. She felt so glorious around him, so perfect, so hot and wet. Then as she became used to him, her legs wrapped firmly round his hips, their bodies took up that ancient rhythm of give and take, push and pull, undulating to the beat of their pounding hearts. His hips ground against her, his hands roamed all over her back and bottom while his mouth stole away her moans while feeding her his deep rumbling groans.

Josephine, please… Josephine…. He repeated her name like a mantra against her skin every time he kissed her, mouthed her breasts, lapped her throat. Please… let me fuck you forever…. Josephine. 

He felt her cunt clench around his cock more and more as she neared the edge bringing him closer as well. Their rhythm increased and her nails raked down his back urging him on. Ben let go, quickening his thrusts until he shuddered inside her, against her in low pitched moans. Not a moment later she followed him over the precipice quivering all around him making him ravenous for her all over again. 

Ben wrapped Josephine in a gentle embrace. As she came to, he brushed her short bangs aside. “That was… wonderful.” He declared studying her face.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Josephine answered and Ben was rewarded by a slow methodical kiss.

He pulled away long enough to reply “You should say ‘fuck’ more often too, my Josephine.” 

~~~

Benedict stretched in his sleep. He reached out for something... someone, but found only empty space. Rising through layers of slumber, he mumbled Josephine’s name. Opening his eyes at last it finally registered that she wasn’t in bed with him. Still sleepy he sat up and scanned the room, to notice none of her clothes were in evidence. Maybe she’d gone to the living room to watch TV? Ben got out of bed and, not bothering with a robe, made his way to the living room only to find it also empty. Huh? That was odd. Where could she be? And that’s when it dawned on him. Josephine had left.

The surprise realization woke him up completely. Turning towards the door, almost as if still hoping, he noticed the piece of paper on the side table. Ben picked it up and recognized the sketches of himself tasting the cocktail she had bought him, he also recognized the quote she had written. Turning the paper over he noted there was no phone number, email, not even her room number. She had not left him anyway to contact her. 

Well, that simplified matters then, didn’t it. This has been what he wanted after all, a mutually satisfying one night stand with no strings attached. 

Except…. 

Except… Ben was not satisfied. 

He had envisioned a different ending to their time together. Ben had wanted to wake with Josephine next to him. He had wanted to see her first thing, the morning light falling across her alabaster skin. He wanted to taste her kiss swollen lips and sample her succulent breasts again, to say nothing of tasting her luscious cunt something he had not got around to doing yet. Damn it. Just thinking about her had made him half erect again. Frustrated Ben returned to the bedroom and put the sketch on the bureau before petulantly throwing himself face down on the bed. That may not have been a great idea, he realized as her scent wafted into his nostrils. 

Oh god… Josephine…

Ben inhaled her from the sheets open mouthed. He could almost taste her again. The scent brought the sensations of her rushing back. How she felt beneath him, so soft yet strong in her yielding. How her breasts filled his mouth and his hands. How the molten heat of her quivering cunt tightened around his cock. His hips rocked, rubbing his erection against the bed, while he replayed the events of the evening in his mind. 

Fuck it!

Aggravated, Ben attained the lube from the bedside amenities drawer and turned on his back. Taking the necessary amount, he smoothed it on his hard cock and let himself become lost in the visions of Josephine churning in his mind. As his hand worked up and down his shaft, pretended it was her hand and mouth working their magic on him. He again remembered the delicious heaviness of her breasts, the generous curves of her hips, the endearing dimples at the base of her spine. It was not long before he finished with a grunt that came from deep in his chest. And though climax was achieved, he was far from satisfied still. 

After cleaning himself up with tissues Ben lay back to stare at the ceiling. Sleep had no intention of returning, at least not until he solved the problem of Josephine. He wanted to see her again, that’s all there was to it and why not? She was beautiful, smart; they got along famously and had the best sex he could remember in the near past. Why shouldn’t he try to find her? It shouldn’t be too difficult. He knew she was on the eighth floor. He could knock on every door, but that may get him in trouble. He could bribe the desk clerk to reveal her room number! That was a viable option, but maybe as a last resort. Aha! She had talked about how she loved swimming and looked forward to using the stunningly restored hotel pool! She did that every morning like clockwork. That is what he would do. He would find her at the pool. Having made his plans, Ben checked the bedside clock and noting the time arranged for a 6am wake up call. That would give him about 3 hours sleep. With a sigh, he burrowed under the covers, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

However he did not sleep as peacefully as he would have liked, because visions of Josephine continued to dance in his mind. 

~~~~

Next – Saturday Morning Redux


	5. Chapter 5 - Saturday b4 Breakfast redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from Benedict's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos, comments and most of all your patience. I love writing more than anything else but unfortunately there are too many other things that have to take priority in my life. However, writing this story is one of the things that help me get through some of the least pleasant aspects I have to deal with in RL so knowing there are others who enjoy reading it enough to encourage me to continue writing it, well it means a hell of a lot. Thank you so very much. I will do my best to post the next chapter in a more timely manner. I hope you enjoy this latest installment :)

Josephine glided smoothly through the water. She was the only one in the pool, her strokes strong and sure cut in and out of surface with barely a splash. Her voluptuous body complimented by the red bathing suit moved along easily propelled by the shapely legs and arms. Ben enjoyed watching as she swam lap after lap, especially when she took effortless racing turns which afforded him with a quick peek at her delightful backside. Her concentration was such, she seemed totally unaware of him – or she was ignoring him – either way that was about to change. Ben put aside his robe and dove in.

After a few rounds he swam closer, overtook her and stood up at the end of her lane. He watched as she came to an ungainly stop, and told himself that the only reason his heart rate had increased was due to the laps he had just swam. 

Giving her a moment to compose herself, Ben stepped forward and pushed her goggles up “I’m sorry,” he apologized brushing her hair aside “I didn’t mean to startle you. Shall we say ‘good morning’ properly then?” 

Not giving Josephine a chance to comment, he brought his lips down to brush hers most delicately. “Good morning,” he greeted against her mouth then pulled back a little cupping her face to look into her eyes the better to gauge her reaction. 

“Morning…” she mumbled back, eyes wide in surprise.

Those eyes, so fascinating, Ben thought. The colours; gold, green, with flecks of brown and grey swirled into a storm of desire that sent sparks from the fire in his own belly surging. His gaze dropped to her lips, a touch mauve from the coolness of the water, now parted, her breath quickened as his arms pulled her close… and closer still. He loved the feel of her breasts pushing against his bare chest. And the little moan she made when he parted his legs to accommodate her hips against himself made his heart jump into fifth gear. 

Ben smiled crookedly admitting finally the effect she had on him, “This is for not being there this morning,” he uttered and kissed her again. This time the kiss was all about the hunger, the waiting, the longing he had experienced in the limbo of not knowing if he would see her again. He leaned back against the pool wall taking her with him, his hands roaming over her body, cupping her bottom to pull her more intimately against his himself while his mouth ravaged hers relentlessly. 

The taste of her was even better than he remembered; the contours of her curves beneath his fingers so enticing, it was all he could do not to strip that suit off her right there. The way her fingers entwined in his hair reminded him of her power and ardor the night before and how he wanted more. He wanted so much more and he wanted it right now. 

With a groan he ended the kiss, and was satisfied by her matching frustration. “Good to know you are not unaffected,” Ben rumbled touching his forehead to hers. 

“What?” she asked taking a breath. 

“You left. Why?” he asked, his lips brushing randomly against her cheek, neck, the skin of her shoulder.

“I did? ... I did. How did you find me?”

“You said you liked to swim in the mornings that you intended to try out the pool.” 

“Oh…”

“And if you hadn’t been here, I was prepared to knock on every door on the eighth floor.”

“Uh? How did you …?”

“You also mentioned what a superb view you had even though you were only on the eighth floor.”

“Oh how helpful of me.” 

“That is not how I would have put it.” Ben took command of Josephine’s mouth again, this time more exploratory, taking his time, savoring, with toe-curling slowness and precision. He took his time rediscovering the texture of her tongue, the sharpness of her teeth, the softness of her lips, and best of all the unique sexy taste of her. He could do this all day, eat her up for every meal, snog her until the sun set, rose and set again for good measure…. With a sigh he ended the kiss. “So what are our plans for today?” 

“…our plans?” 

Ben held back a chuckle at the innocent confusion on her face, a heady combination considering how thoroughly well kissed she looked. Any trace of the water’s cooling effects completely replaced by the sensuality his kisses had left behind. How did she do that? How did she manage to look so wholesome and beguiling at the same time? 

“I would like to spend the day with you. Also, just to be clear, I am hoping we will spend the night making love and this time it will be so fucking hot, you will not even contemplate leaving my side before at least noon tomorrow.” 

“Oh… um… Visiting either the Museums of Modern Art or Natural History in the morning, depending on whether I could get in to see the ‘Book of Mormon’ matinee” she blurted out.

“Perfect! Leave the theatre tickets to me. I’ll make a call.”

“OK.” 

Ben continued to watch her closely “However, it’s still rather early, only seven…” he indicated the clock on the far wall and felt ridiculously happy to see her skin turn a pretty shade of pink as she got his implication, “You blush delightfully,” he chuckled.

“Yeah? Well, I need time to get ready.” 

Josephine pushed away giving him a chance to admire the whole of her again as she climbed up the ladder. A chanced he took full advantage of as he followed her out of the pool. 

“Let me escort you to your door then,” Ben held the luxurious hotel bathrobe out for her, giving her his most guileless expression, trying to look as innocent as possible, but surely failing, considering he felt anything but.

“I’ll be a moment,” Josephine said taking the robe and stepping into the ladies’ room. 

Ben donned his own robe. As he adjusted himself in the snug fitting swim trunks, Josephine returned, and he noticed how her appreciative gaze had caught his motion. Smiling back at him, she fine-tuned her own robe so that he couldn’t help but see the generous curve of her beautiful breasts suddenly visible beneath. With a twirl she walked away and his eyes were drawn to how the robe’s fabric clung to the curvature of her bottom just so. Ben followed right behind her.

“You are not wearing anything under that robe.” He observed pushing the button to call the elevator.

“I prefer the touch of softness against my skin.” She replied, running a hand casually down her body. 

“You are a wicked, wicked woman.” He pushed the button again, “These are taking a bit long.”

The elevator arrived and they stepped in. Ben pushed the eighth button “I will be escorting you to your door,” he responded innocently at her inquisitive look, “It is my duty to make sure you return to your room safely. One never knows what nefarious types a lady could run into.” 

“Really? How dreadful! Thank goodness you are here to look after me.” 

That was probably the longest elevator ride in Benedict’s memory. He behaved and kept his hands to himself, but not his eyes. As luck would have it they had the ride all to themselves and he let his gaze roam over her hungrily. He indulged in using his eyes to trace the arc of her cheek to catch tip of her tongue moistening the curve of her lip before she bit down on it. He swallowed and realized his own mouth had mimicked hers. Ben’s eyes continued down her throat to watch as her torso moved with her every breath. He wanted nothing more than to hit the stop button and proceed to taste every inch of her flesh right there, to have her against every wall, every corner of this contraption, to hear her cry his name over and over again… the force of this desire surprised even him. Good thing the cameras were there. That was when Ben resolved he was going to have to find an elevator with no security cameras no matter how long it took. Because if there was one fantasy he wanted to fulfill it was to make love to this woman, to Josephine, in an elevator. The door opening brought him back to the present, and he followed her to her door.

“Here we are room 818. Thank you for getting me here safe and sound.” 

“Don’t you think I better check inside for you? Just to make sure there is no one dangerous hiding under the bed.” He asked his long fingers tracing a line from her jaw to a spot between her breasts

Josephine murmured an answer, something about danger, but it was lost in the thunder beat of his heart, and the rush of blood and heat to his belly, “Hmm…?” he prompted tilting her head up to concentrate on her eyes.

“I mean, you’re right. You better come in.”

As soon as they were through the threshold, his impulse control evaporated. Wounding his fingers through her still wet hair, he crushed her mouth with his. His tongue invaded her parted lips sampling the longed for flavor made tangy by the traces of chlorine still on her skin. He kneaded her scalp and neck listening for the moans of pleasure he knew that would cause, and delighted in how her back arched so that she pressed herself against him. He pushed her robe down, and cupped her breasts lifting their sweet weight to rub her nipples, already hard, with his thumbs. God, how she thrummed under his touch, every contact sending surges of electric heat between them. 

She clung to him, he could feel her fingers entwining in his own hair, her legs folding. Ben didn’t waste any time he picked her up so that her legs parted to wrap around his hips and he could press the core of her against his erection as it grew inside his bathing suit. Sitting down on the bed he kept her on his lap, dispensed with her robe altogether and with hands on her hips moved her intimately against him. He groaned at the sweet torture of her mound rubbing against his bulge and she echoed the sounds, her nails digging into his shoulders. 

“Josephine…” he whispered while nibbling and licking his way from her mouth, to her throat to pause at her collar bones, shoulders and then move on to take the delicacy of one luscious nipple into his hot, wet mouth. He sucked in as much as he could, rolling his tongue around the nipple, tasting it, pulling on it, loving the way it felt in his mouth … and the way his actions made her squirm within his embrace calling out his name with such desperation. He took his time savoring both breasts, his hands exploring the contours of her back and hips until the ache of his engorged cock started to demand his attention. How she drove him mad, his will was taking a beating, he wanted to fuck Josephine senseless right now. But there was more to taste and delve into first. 

With extreme care Benedict shifted her on to the bed and laid her back making sure she was comfortable. He quickly discarded his robe and bathing suit with a relieved sigh that the taut fabric was not constricting him anymore. He watched as she stretched on the bed, her hips undulating a little.

“You are so beautiful,” Ben observed his voice husky and low. “Sunlight suits you even better than you can imagine.”

Kneeling down on the floor beside the bed, he grasped Josephine’s legs, and pulled her close. One hand moved to the back of her knee which he lifted to kiss her inner thigh with his open mouth. With eyes half closed he savored her soft skin, taking his time enjoying every inch of the journey. This is what he had dreamt of the night before of waking up next to her to relish in every kind of pleasure they could offer each other. 

Ben’s eyes met Josephine’s when he finally arrived at his destination. He began by licking gently, teasing, cajoling, loving the feel of her moistness. Taking hold of her rounded buttocks and tilting her hips for easier access, he tongued between the folds of her cunt, taking his time he plunged in exploring every nook and crevice lingering over pleasure points so that she was forced to grab handfuls of bedding in her ecstasy. He continued to play her enjoying how her body quivered at his touch, and how she called out his name over and over again. 

And then her hands were tangled in his hair again. And she pulled him up to kiss him with harsh, starving kisses. And her hands ravaged his body as if she were suddenly frightened he would disappear from her grasp. There was nothing gentle about her embrace and the mixture of pleasure and pain thrilled him. 

Josephine arched herself pushing over and he found himself on his back with her atop. Grabbing his hair again, she yanked his head back stretching his throat the length of which she mouthed to clamp down on the spot where neck and shoulder met where she sucked hard pressing her teeth against his flesh just so. 

“Josephine…” he groaned wanting more, shuddering with desire as she continued her journey sculpting his body with her mouth, teeth, hands and nails. She found nerve centers he never knew he possessed, seemingly innocuous spots that caused the most delicious feelings. He groaned in not so mock frustration as her mouth tasted the crease between abdomen and thigh, then skirted around his stiff cock without touching it. 

“Patience, my Oberon.” Josephine murmured against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh before standing up to reach for the bedside drawer.

“Please…” Ben begged, taking her hand tenderly and was relieved to see her holding a condom packet in the other. For a moment he had been afraid she would run away again. He loved the look of her standing there, the liquid light of the morning sun painting her in hues of ivory and blush. But there was something in her eyes, in her stance, something wild, feral, as if she could flee at any second if he made the wrong move or said the wrong thing. Why? 

“Josephine… Please…” he begged again, but what was he begging for? To continue to make love to her? Of course, but also to know – to know why, why she was so ready to escape. And then when she bent down and her mouth started to work its magic on his cock he forgot all except the torrent of sensations that flooded through him. 

As soon as he felt her slip the condom on, he sat up lifting her into position and eased himself into her. She fit so perfectly around him, so hot and tight. Her small gasp made him hesitate but her reassurance and obvious pleasure egged him on. Her hips rocked against him as he thrust up into her in the oldest of rhythms. Ben held as tight as he could kissing away stray tears, savouring her drifting moans as the fire built up in his belly to burst out with a few hard thrusts. 

Just as he felt his orgasm nearing, Ben raised Josephine up a tad and dipped his head to take a nipple into his mouth. Once again he suckled and rolled his tongue around the tip, while at the same time he found her clit and rubbed the sensitive spot while continuing to move his cock inside of her. Her sharply drawn breaths and quivering ohs made him chuckle with satisfaction just before he hissed out her name as he came with one last hard shudder. 

For a few moments he enjoyed the feel of Josephine next to him, her post coital body completely relaxed. Benedict watched as eyelashes fluttered against a softly rounded cheek while his hand moved over her tenderly, soothingly exploring the silkiness of her skin and lusciousness of her curves. 

Her eyes flickered open and once again he caught a flash of something very like perturbation in them, her body tensing as if ready to flee from his arms. “You have the look of a deer caught in headlights,” he murmured in her ear. “I hope you don’t runaway again.”

“Kind of hard to as you are in my room.” 

“Let’s order breakfast. You must be hungry, frankly, I’m starving,” Ben suggested glad as she relaxed again, but it didn’t last long for after handing him the room service menu Josephine slipped away to the bathroom. He had to laugh at her fleetness of foot though at the same time the curiosity ate at him. Why was she so skittish? And why did he care? The grumbling in his belly caused Benedict to turn such serious queries aside. 

After ordering a generous selection of breakfast treats, he tidied up the bed and settled in under the covers to await Josephine’s return. He could hear the water running and once again his mind turned to musings of her. His examined the room, his eyes noting the neatness of it. Though there were some personal objects about the room, her phone charging on the dresser, her journal by the bed as well as her sexy shoes from last night - everything else had been put away. He spotted an iPod plugged into the bedside alarm and was about to take a closer look at it when he heard the bathroom door open.

He admired her as she stepped out and patted the bed encouraging her speedy return to his side. However she chose to go to the small refrigerator where she availed herself of a bottle of water tossing him one as well. 

“Come back to bed. Breakfast will take at least half an hour.” Ben beckoned, exaggeratedly wiggling his eyebrows hoping to dispel the tautness he could observe in her movements. He was happily rewarded by a girlish if nervous giggle and after what felt to him like an agonizingly eternal moment, she hopped on the bed.

“There that’s better,” Ben pulled Josephine closer and tilting her face up to his, kissed her ever so sweetly. “See? I don’t bite… hard.” 

“It’s not the biting I’m worried about.” she mumbled.

“Hmm?” he murmured against her neck, maneuvering her so that she could not scoot away. “Alright Josephine, what’s going on – why did you run away last night?” he was determined to know why she was so ready to take flight.

“Did not,” was her unexpected reply.

“Did too.”

“Ok, why did you come after me then?” She countered a delightful blush infusing her skin. 

“I asked first,” he smiled not letting her go no matter how much she wiggled and noticed that she noticed he wasn’t exactly unmoved.

“So? I asked second.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ben laughed, a little aggravated as he pressed up against her more.

“I could say the same thing,” she blurted out. 

“You ran away because I find you wonderfully attractive and fascinating?” this woman was going to be the death of him. Did she not realize how she affected him? Already he was ready, willing and able to have her thrice over!

“What? No! I mean, you do?”

“Of course, isn’t it evident? You exasperating woman. Now: Why. Did. You. Run. Away? He emphasized each word with kiss or a nibble driving himself further down the road to madness.

“Because!” she groaned driving him even further said crazy road.

Unable to contain himself Ben stripped off her robe and turned her around so they were spooned closely together. “Now I’ll show you how I felt when I found you gone,” he murmured into Josephine’s ear, feeling her quiver against him, her shoulders pressed hard against his chest and her back curving along his abs. 

He loved the feel of her pressed all along his length. Loved how the heaviness of her breasts filled his large hands. A heaviness he cupped gently at first, then not so much while he told her how he had dreamed of her - with lips caressing her ear and voice stroking her soul –dreamed of fucking her over and over again, of tasting her luscious breasts until she lost her voice begging for more. 

Ben felt her small breathy moans as one of his hands moved down to caress the soft curves of her belly and waist while the other took turns kneading her lovely breasts, twirling her sensitive nipples between deft fingers. All the while he continued to describe how bewitching he thought her and how he planned to show her in exquisite detail. “I dreamed about how beautiful you are and how I wanted to see you laying next to me in the morning all tousled and spent because I had made love to you all night long.”

The way Josephine moved back against him, clung to him, her hips and rounded arse rubbing against the hardness of his thighs and erection continued to drive him mad, in a way it aggravated him even more. Why if she felt like this, reacted with this much desire to his touch, did she feel the need to escape from him? Why had she left him? 

“But when I woke, you weren’t there. You had left me alone with no way to find you, no way to show you what you did to me.”

Ben lifted her thigh, propped it up with his, and then slid length of his stiff cock along the lips of her cunt. It took all his will not to enter the lush heat he knew waited there; he just slipped back and forth - as well as side to side. He moved deliberately, slowly, the moist tip of his cock occasionally rubbing against her clit. 

“This is how I felt…” Ben groaned against her neck “when I awoke and you weren’t there. “

“Please...” She begged shamelessly and attempted to push his prick inside herself.

“Not yet,” he prevented the move, himself barely able to stop her “We need a condom.”

“Fuck it, I’m on the pill and I’m clean as a whistle. You don’t have to worry about any ‘accidents’.” Josephine bit out. Frustrated and angry, she tore away from his embrace.

Taking a few deep breaths, Benedict noted her shaking shoulders and realized his mistake, “I’m so sorry…” he whispered, his hand moving delicately over her back. “I didn’t mean to push so far.” He held her close again willing his touch to balm and becalm. What had come over him? Why had he done that? Acted like such an ass…

“It isn’t all your, um… fault. The reason I left last night was self preservation.” 

Josephine’s whisper stayed his train of thought. Ben took the hand she had used to shush his further apology and after kissing the palm, placed it on his chest just above his heart then settled to listen.

“I am scared of having my heart broken. To you I’m just someone you met last night. To me, you are someone I have had a crush on, been infatuated with, lusted after, admired, etc for at least 4 years. And now, not only do I meet you, get to have a mind-blowing night with you but also find out you are even more wonderful in real life than I could have imagined. Running away seemed the only sensible option.” 

“Thank you for explaining,” Ben murmured hugging her tighter, “I never even thought of that. I saw a beautiful woman I wanted to spend the night with, then the beautiful woman turned out to be so much more.” Tilting Josephine’s face up Ben looked into her eyes. “There is something about you, Josephine, something I cannot get enough of. You are clever, funny, talented… and there is more, more I want to discover.”

He caught the tears perched at the corners of her eyes with the tip of his tongue. Then while his mouth moved onto hers and the kiss evolved quickly into what they seemed to do best, his mind mulled over her confession. He understood what she meant, her feelings ran deep because of this perceived history, but what about him? What was his excuse? He’d known her less than 12 hours. Why did it fell like forever?

Pressing her back against the pillows he pushed those thoughts away. While his hands moved to explore her curves causing her body to arch up to meet his and her hands to twist in his hair, he forgot everything but the here and now.

And there was a knock on the door. 

fuck

“Breakfast,” Benedict sighed against Josephine’s mouth.

“And not a moment too soon,” she smiled pushing him back “I’m starving!” 

~~~~~

To be continued….


End file.
